Protector of the Small: New Hope
by Ori Lee
Summary: Will Kel and Dom fall in love? If so, will they admit it? What about New Hope? Find out in my version of a fifth book in Tamora's Quartet.
1. Arrival

**Disclaimer: Keladry, Domitian, Nealan, Tobe, and Yukimi along with their nicknames (Kel, Dom, Neal, and Yuki) are all Tamora Pierce's work. The plot of this story however is my own little imagined endeavor into Tamora's world.**

**Chapter One: Arrival**

General Perspective

Keladry of Mindelan, Lady Knight, Protector of the Small, or just Kel swung down from Hoshi's saddle; beside her another knight, Nealan of Queenscove (called Neal), and Tobe, Kel's servant and friend, did the same. They were at a castle to attend Lord Raoul's marriage to Buriram (soon to be ex-commander of the Queen's riders), however Neal was as much, if not more, excited about getting to see his betrothed, Lady Yukimi. Not long after his feet touched the ground Yukimi came running towards him.

_She looks almost as excited to see him as he is to see her. _Kel thought as Neal and Yukimi kissed. _I'm just glad I don't have to hear more about her. _Although Kel was happy to see her friend, Yukimi, she was quite tired of hearing about her as the whole ride from New Hope, a soon-to-be town that Kel commanded and Neal also worked at, Neal had not refrained from talking about Yukimi. Kel and Neal were good friends, but even she had trouble listening without interrupting. Tobe along the way had also tired of Neal's conversation and had tried multiple times to get Neal to shut his mouth for a minute or two, but nothing seemed to work. As Kel and Tobe walked away to give the two lovers some privacy, Domitan of Masbolle walked towards them.

"Hey Dom" Kel said and Tobe echoed her. Kel was surprised that her stomach still flipped at Dom's smile as it had in her squire years.

"Hello, Mother, I promise I've been a good boy while we've been apart." Dom said laughing at the joke that to Kel had been used a few too many times.

"Oh, shut up, Dom!" Kel said and slapped him lightly. Dom fake yelped and Tobe, who was leading Hoshi, Pie, and Neal's horse, muffled a laugh behind Kel.

"Did she hurt you?" Tobe asked mockingly, trying not to laugh.

Seeing Neal for the first time, Dom fake pouted, "Yeah, but my mean cousin healer back there is too busy kissing to come help me."

"Ok…" Neal said. "What did Mother do to you?" Neal said because he'd missed the whole exchange until he was mentioned.

"So that's what I have to do to get Meathead to stop all that kissing…." Dom pondered jokingly.

"Shut up." Neal said.

"I should've tried that on the way hear." Tobe said and Kel was in agreement though she didn't say so. Dom and Yukimi listened to Tobe's very short summary of Neal's extra long one-sided conversation. Dom and Yukimi laughed and Neal blushed.

"Did I really say all that?" Neal questioned Kel.

"Well," She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but answered anyway. "Yeah"

"I'm sorry if I made your trip miserable, Mother." Neal said, everyone joked with Kel about being too motherly and it kind of annoyed her now when she wasn't acting motherly at all.

"You did" Tobe answered for both of them. Then Dom led them to the stables and then everyone, but Neal to their rooms because Neal was staying with Yukimi.


	2. The Wedding

_**Note: I hope you all enjoy this chapter; I tried to make it longer. Please review even if it just says good or bad. Oh and I'm sorry to change this on you guys but the wedding was supposed to be between Prince Roald and Princess Shinkokami because Lord Raoul and Buriram are already married. SORRY! Sad news: I won't get to work on chapter three till next Saturday so it will be a while b4 it comes out. Sorry, again.**_

_**~Ori Lee~ **_

_**P.S. In the last chapter Tobe's horse, Pie, is the small piebald Scanran mare that took a liking to him like Tamora said in the last story, so just to get this straight while I did come up with the name the horse was her character (even if it **_**was**_** hardly mentioned and unnamed). **_

Chapter 2: The Wedding

**General Perspective**

Kel and Tobe woke up to a knock on their wall. Dom's room was next to them and he was warning them that the sun was up. Tobe still refused to let Kel out of his sight so he continued to sleep in the same room as her. They got up and while Kel changed Tobe buried his head in his pillow then while he changed she looked away. Kel and Tobe quickly brushed through their hair with their fingers then left the room. Dom was waiting outside and the three of them walked to the dining area together. After they got their meal they sat by Neal and Yukimi.

"You don't look like you got a lot of sleep last night." Neal told Dom.

"I had some things on my mind…" Dom trailed off and glanced at Kel almost lovingly, but no one noticed.

_I wonder what he had on his mind to keep himself up. Kel thought, then her mind wandered. I was so glad to see him yesterday but I couldn't love him. Could I? That would be stupid, Kel, I mean look at what happened last time when you were away from Cleon who you THOUGHT you liked._

No one really talked much except to say goodbye as they went to their rooms to finish getting ready for Prince Roald's and Princess Shinkokami's marriage. Tobe noticed Kel was quiet on the way to their room, but he just thought she was excited about seeing the wedding; he had no clue that she was really wondering about Dom…

**Kel's Perspective**

_So I was a little excited to see him. _I thought as I finished getting prepared for the wedding. _That isn't a big deal he is JUST a friend…a kind of cute friend. UGH! Ok fine maybe you like him a little…maybe a lot, but by the time you leave you'll have completely forgotten. _I continued to think to myself in an attempt to convince myself it was true, but apparently I said the last part out loud.

"You'll completely forget what?" Tobe asked.

"Uh…nothing…" I said and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks at being caught.

"Ok…" He said, but I could tell he didn't believe me.

When all of my friends were ready, we left. I felt weird; the Princess had insisted that knights wear normal wedding clothes, so I was in a dress for the first time in years. At least the guys had to wear these ruffled shirts, so the basic conversation when they commented on my dress was this:

"Nice dress, Miss Keladry." This was said in a weird tone followed by muffled chuckles.

"Thank you." I would reply sarcastically. "I must say your shirt is _marvelous_." After that happened twice, once with Neal and once with one of Dom's men, the sarcastic comments on my dress stopped.

"It really is pretty, Kel. Please excuse, Neal." Yuki said after Neal's comment. Yuki was in a much more elegant gown, but I appreciated the comment."Thank you, Yuki. Your dress is pretty, too. I'm afraid I'm just not used to dresses."

"Yeah, she never did like dresses that much." A familiar male voice came from behind me. It was Cleon and his new wife, Ermelian of Aminar was with him.

"Hello, Cleon."

"Hello you must be Keladry…Cleon talks quite a bit about you." Ermelian smiled shyly as she talked; she was actually in a dress similar to mine.

"Hello Ermelian, it's so nice to finally meet you." I truly smiled. I didn't hold any grudges I'd stopped loving Cleon before he was forced to marry Ermelian, though Cleon doesn't know that.

"Please call me Erme." She said.

I smiled again. "Call me Kel and it's a deal." She laughed.

"Ok"

During all of this Cleon was talking to the guys, but I didn't bother listening, so the rest of the way I talked with Yuki, Erme, Tobe and occasionally one of the other guys would comment. Then we made it to the wedding. Neal sat at the end of the row then it was Yuki, Cleon, Erme, Dom, me, Tobe, and Dom's men. OF COURSE, I had to be forced to sit by Dom, not that I hated it in fact, he made lots of whispered jokes about things that only Erme and me could hear, but still I had thoughts going through my head the WHOLE time. _I feel different around him now, but I never felt like this with Cleon or Neal before that. _That was the just of my thoughts although there were other things. Anyway, back to the wedding. When Princess Shinkokami came in she was wearing a long white dress and a beautiful veil. After her entrance, it would have been pretty boring without Dom's jokes about the people around us.

"You see that old lady over there?" He whispered at one point.

"The one with her hair all messed up?" Erme asked.

"Yeah…I wonder what's in that big purse of hers…" Dom told us all kinds of things and before I knew it, it was time for the party. I got to dance with everyone, even Dom.

**General Perspective **

Dom had danced with everyone except Kel and he was headed to ask her to dance. _She looks beautiful in her dress, _Dom thought _but then again she looks beautiful in everything._ Dom could hardly believe it but he knew he had fallen head over heels for Kel. She was so determined and beautiful and so many other things he didn't have words for. He walked up to her trying his hardest to pretend that he was only asking out of courtesy.

"Would you like to dance?" He said very proud that the words had come out sounding normal. _Did her face just brighten? Dom thought. Maybe….don't get your hopes up though._

_Maybe he likes me, Kel thought. _Out loud she said, "Of course…" _Slow down, Kel, it could just be courtesy._

So, two secret lovers danced at their friend's wedding. Then when that song ended they danced again and then again. Finally, during the last song Kel and Dom leaned towards each other and kissed.

_Wow, _they both thought at the same time.

_**AN: Thanks to everyone who is reading my story and a special thanks to those of you who have reviewed or are about to. Sorry about ending it right after the kiss! I love you guys! (Even the silent readers who make me wonder whether or not they like my story…) I try to respond to all reviews even just a "good story," so please review. **_

_**Thanks so much,**_

_**Ori Lee**_


	3. I wish

_**Ori Lee**_

_**AN: In the last chapter the dresses were suggestions…feel free to imagine you're own outfits especially since I don't plan on putting more links to pictures of clothes. I would like to thank **_**Enna Moon**_** for her review that contained both criticism and praise. I was happy to be told what good AND bad about my writing because sometimes I feel like my friends tell me they like stuff I write just to be nice. While I'm thanking my wonderful reviewers…thanks to **_**Song of the Knight **_**for being my first reviewer overall and to **_**Wafflesxarexus **_**and **_**Gee179 **_**for reviewing both of my previous chapters. At this moment, those are my only reviewers, so I apologize to any other reviewers who will review before I post this chapter. Now I would like to thank my silent readers, you guys are awesome especially those outside the United States…It's so cool to think about people in other countries reading MY work. (I hope that doesn't sound arrogant.) To the non-writer readers, please review, you have no clue how great it feels to know someone actually cares enough to review your work. Yet another thank you goes out to my beta, Jwayk016. Now here is Chapter three:**_

Chapter 3: I wish…

**General Perspective**

Ok, Dom and Kel didn't REALLY kiss, they just wished they did. In all reality, they thanked each other for the dances and slowly walked back to their friends. Then they could leave and they never told each other what they wished had happened. However, Yuki recognized the look in Kel's eyes. When Cleon, Erme, Neal and Yuki should have separated to go to their rooms, Yuki whispered to Neal.

"Sweetie, I'll be to our room in a minute I need to talk to Kel about something in private."

"Ok, honey." Neal whispered back, curiosity showing on his face. Yuki was both surprised and happy that Neal agreed without questioning her.

That left Dom, Tobe, Kel and, Yuki. Dom left to enter his room next to Kel's then Tobe and Kel led Yuki into their room.

"What did you need Yuki?" Kel asked politely, looking longingly at her bed where sleep would drown the thoughts of Dom and what could have been.

"I wanted to ask you something…" She looked at Tobe. "In private"

"Tobe, why don't you see if Dom will let you change in his room? I'll knock on the wall when I'm done." Kel said.

"Yes, ma'am" Tobe answered and went to Dom's room, but he was silently wondering what was so private that he couldn't here.

"Do you, uh, like Dom?" Yuki asked the second after Tobe left, but immediately wished she had been more tactful.

"What?" Kel tried her best to look completely surprised that Yuki would think that, but it was such an unexpected question that she failed.

"I knew it!" Yuki said. "When were you planning on telling him? We're leaving in three days you know." Yuki was coming to live at New Hope with Neal, so they wouldn't be apart any longer.

"I'm not going to tell him!" Kel put on a Yamani calm face so her friend wouldn't be able to see her reasoning behind that decision. _I still remember what happened when I THOUGHT I like Neal and then Cleon, _Kel argued her emotions with herself. _So why should I NOT think the same thing will happen with Dom. _A little voice in the back of her head reminded her of when she was a squire and every time she saw Dom she nearly forgot her feelings for Cleon. Of course this made her think of the first time she met Dom.

_Flashback (kind of)_

_Even in the dark, I could tell this gorgeous guy stood four inches taller than me. He gave me some food and I wondered later what color his eyes really were, but I know now that they are blue. He told me his name and I found out that Neal, or Meathead as Dom liked to call him, is his cousin._

"Fine" Her friend said, bringing Kel out of her flashback, but she was silently trying to figure out how to convince Kel otherwise.

"You better not tell him either," She told Yuki. "Or anyone else."

"Ok." Yuki said wondering if a _shukusen, _a weapon that looks like a fan often carried by Yamani women, would be enough protection from a very angry Kel. She silently decided to keep the secret rather than test it. Besides, she was Kel's friend.

"Thanks, Yuki." Kel said while pulling on her night clothes.

"See you tomorrow, Kel." Yuki hugged her friend goodbye.

After Yuki left, Kel knocked on the wall and opened the door for Tobe to come in. They both climbed silently into their beds, but inside each of them had their own thoughts. _Is something wrong with Kel, _Tobe thought, _she looks a little shaken after only having a talk with Yuki. I hope she tells me soon what they talked about. _In the same room, Kel continued to push away thoughts of Dom, _He's only a handsome friend, like he's always been, and I'm just having a normal girl's dream by wanting to kiss him._ Next door, Dom was also pushing aside thoughts of Kel. As he was doing this, he realized that while he could marry and not worry about too many things that Kel would be worried about things back at home especially if they had kids down the road. Eventually all three of them fell asleep.

The rest of the trip passed as it should with a couple small parties, but at these parties Kel and Dom always separated after one dance. The day before they were to leave, Kel and Yuki went to find a good horse for Yuki. They decided on a mare similar to Hoshi, except it didn't have a white star and rather than a glossy brown coat it was a deep chestnut color. It already had the name Cocoa, so Yuki didn't have to name it, something she was very happy about. Their friends decided it was a good name during dinner. Afterwards Cleon and Erme said their goodbyes seeing as Neal, Yuki, Kel, and Tobe would be leaving for New Hope the next day; Dom would be spending more time with them that night before he said his goodbye.

"I don't know if I'll be able to sleep!" Yuki told Kel later when they were walking in the woods surrounding the castle. Neal was out with Tobe and Dom talking about who knows what, so Yuki came to Kel's room for company and they had decided to take a walk. "I'm so excited to see what New Hope looks like!"

Kel laughed. "Unless they have done some major work while we were gone it looks like a town in progress."

"Well Neal told me it was starting to look nice."

"That is nice in our books; you should have seen what we started out with."

"Neal wouldn't have let her come if she could have." Tobe said as the boys joined them.

Kel laughed when she saw Yuki slowly take her hand off the _shukusen _that dangled at her waist. Yuki knew that Tobe was right because Neal would have been worried that someone would attack before they got their defenses up. However, New Hope was coming along now and Neal didn't want to be away from Yuki any longer.

"What's so funny?" Tobe questioned.

"Nothing…" Kel said, so Yuki wouldn't be embarrassed. They walked together till they got to the point where they all separated every night. "Try to get some sleep, Yuki; it is a long ride the first night."

"Not to mention sleeping in the woods that night." Tobe added.

"I'll try." Yuki said. "Goodnight, Kel, Tobe. Goodbye, Dom."

"Goodnight, Yuki. Goodnight, Neal." Tobe and Kel said.

"Bye, Neal, Yuki." Dom said and then when Kel, Tobe and he reached their rooms he said, "Bye, Kel. Bye, Tobe. I'll miss having neighbors." It was his attempt at telling Kel he'd miss her without actually saying he would miss her.

"Bye, Dom." Kel and Tobe said together again, and then all three of them stepped into their rooms, changed, and fell asleep. Kel felt a mixture of emotions after saying goodbye to Dom. While she was sad to leave, Kel was also relieved that she wouldn't be forced to wonder what could be by Dom's presence.


	4. The Trip

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ideas seen in the REAL Protector of the small quartet...I DID make up the Leku and Yuki's Horse along with the plot of this story **_

_**AN: Hey my wonderful readers/reviewers! Love you guys!!!! Sorry i didn't get this out yesterday like was planning...and that its kind of short, but I PROMISE the next chapter will be longer. Speaking of my next chapter PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read the bottom Author's Note(AN) and respond via review or PM! Thanks!**_

**_~Ori Lee_**

Chapter 4: The Trip

Kel woke up as Tobe was leaving to get the horses ready for the ride. "Sorry!" Tobe apologized for waking her up.

"That's okay," Kel replied tiredly. "I needed to get up. I'll be out soon."

She bathed, dressed and finished packing quickly after he left, then hurried outside to visit with Hoshi before Neal and Yuki came.

"How are you doing this morning?" Kel, now fully awake, asked Hoshi. Hoshi nudged Kel's arm in response, so Kel handed over the apple in her hand. "Okay, girl, I just have to put my stuff in your saddle bag and then we'll be all ready to go."

Just as Kel finished putting all her stuff inside Hoshi's saddle bag, Yuki came bouncing up the path to pack her stuff in Cocoa's new saddle bag. "Good morning, Kel." Yuki said cheerfully. "Neal will be out shortly…He's being a little sleepy head."

"Ok." Kel smiled at Yuki who, like her, still generally kept to the Yamani schedule of early morning training. In fact, while they waited they each did their morning training…Yuki with her _shukusen _and Kel with her glaive.

Soon, Neal came out and they got on their horses. Yuki was elated to finally be on her way to New Hope…

It was dusk when Yuki asked for the fifth time. "Can we stop here?"

"Not yet, sweetie," Neal replied once again then added. "But we'll be to the place we're stopping at soon, so don't worry."

Yuki felt relieved at this addition to his normal answer. _Yes, Finally! _Yuki thought. _Riding a horse all day is not as easy as I expected._

Kel, Neal, and Yuki made it to the clearing they were planning to stay in just before it got dark. Kel and Neal quickly set up camp for the night and before Yuki understood what was going on they were all ready to eat the food they'd brought with them.

"Um…what is that?" Yuki asked as Neal cooked a hunk of "mystery meat" over the campfire.

Kel laughed. "It's Leku meat." Leku was a new kind of animal that had showed up a few weeks before. They were easy to kill, so there was already an abundance of their meat.

"Oh." Yuki said quietly. They were so tired that they didn't say anything else until they went to sleep. Even then, they only said goodnight.

The next morning, they all woke up a little late, but still early enough to make it to New Hope well before dark. They started out soon after waking and didn't stop again till four or five sparrows came at them from the direction of New Hope chirping the enemy signal.

"That's not good." Kel muttered as the three of them stopped their horses.

"Why? What's wrong?" Yuki, who hadn't learned the sparrows' different chirps yet, asked.

"That's the enemy chirp." Neal said grimly. "You go, Kel, I'll stay here with Yuki."

"No." Kel said in a definite tone. "Your BOTH coming with me….Yuki is fully capable of protecting herself should she need to."

"How can she do that?" He asked knowing that his argument was probably futile.

"With my _shukusen_" Yuki replied stopping the argument in its tracks.

"Fine…" Neal mumbled. Then added sternly, "But you will NOT go out of my sight." Yuki thought about arguing but decided it wasn't worth.

Then they all rode quietly towards New Hope and at least one enemy.

**_DUN DUN DUN,_** **_AN ENEMY!!!! Lolz ok thats my question for ya'll... Should the enemy be a Giant or a few scanrans with one of the last remaining killing devices or thousands of Leku joined together to fight in protest of being eaten (Thanks to my beta, Jwayk016, for inspiring that idea!) or something else. I will accept and seriously think about any ideas, so review or pm please!_**

**_love,_**

**_Ori Lee_**


	5. An Unusual Battle

_**AN:**_

_**EmiGrim: Thanks for the idea! I might use it later…It was a good idea.**_

_**WAFFLESxARExUS: The preview you received did NOT have the change of POV so I'm sorry.**_

**_TO TWILIGHT LOVERS: Check out the poll on my page to help me decide which Twilight FanFic Plot to use!_**

_**All Readers: Yes, I know this chapter is in Kel's point of view…I think I write better in it and will probably continue to write in it, but let me know what your opinions are. Love you guys! Keep reading and reviewing, PLZ…I haven't done a disclaimer since the first chapter (which is bad even though you all, hopefully, know what's mine and what is Tamora Pierce's), so here it is for previous and future chapters:**_

_**Disclaimer: Kel, Neal, Yuki, Dom, Tobe, Peachblossom, Hoshi, many other characters and other things are **__**NOT **__**mine. The plot, Leku, future characters I will make and other things from my own imagination, however, are mine. **_

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**~Ori Lee~**

* * *

Chapter Five: An Unusual Battle

**Kel's POV**

As we got closer to New Hope, I saw the enemies were Leku. Wait! Leku!!! What in the world did they think they were doing? They would all just die. Then I saw why they thought they could do this…there were MILLIONS of them and more coming from the looks of it.

"Let's take our horses around the back way." I told Yuki and Neal.

I grabbed Peachblossom, my warhorse, and rested my glaive in my hand. I missed this feel…the feeling that I'm part of something bigger than myself and I can fight for it. Neal grabbed a bow and arrow and went to the top of the wall to help the archers. I handed Yuki a Yamani style bow I kept in the weapons shack. She ran to where Neal was waiting and I went back out to help the other New Hopeians.

I started at the side opposite where Fanche was and we cut Leku in half till we were side by side at which point we fought back to back. Unfortunately, twice as many Leku came to take the place of the ones we had killed. This only made me fight harder, but the Leku kept coming and coming. I absolutely refused to seek shelter inside New Hope's wall like a few of the newer New Hopeians were or had. The other determined fighters, who had started fighting before Neal, Yuki, and I even got there, were beginning to lose their ambition slowly. I didn't know how much longer we could hold up, after all it had been almost two hours since Neal, Yuki, and I arrived and the Leku kept coming. I swung my glaive in a semi-circle in front of me, killing multiple Leku, but once again even more filled the dead one's places.

Then I saw a bird in the sky, but I noticed immediately it wasn't a bird…It was Daine, the wild mage. However, She was headed away from us.

"DAINE!!!" I screamed. _I never thought I would actually ASK for help…oh well I never thought New Hope would be attacked by billions of Leku, either! _I thought to myself as the Daine/Eagle swooped towards me and landed in human form. "Daine, why are they attacking?"

"They want everyone to stop eating them," She replied after conversing with one of them.

"Tell them that if they stop I will never eat Leku again except for the one's that are already dead or that attack me." I said.

Half of them left after Daine announced this to them, but unfortunately the other half stayed. "These are going to fight to the death." Daine said.

"If they insist…" I said and killed 10 of them with one swipe of my blade.

I had let Peachblossom run free to kill whichever ones she wanted and when I looked to one side she was there. Fanche was at my other side, now, and there were still arrows raining down on the remaining Leku. By the time Daine got back in the air, the other New Hopers who could handle a weapon were back out and we had already killed half of the stubborn, remaining Leku. This left me a little time to think and I wondered where Daine was heading, but then the remaining Leku attacked. In unison, Fanche and I killed 10 Leku each, Peachblossom killed five, and falling arrows killed 30. Not to mention the 50 the other New Hopers killed. There were only about 50 left then and Fanche claimed half while I finished off the other half.

When I finally relaxed and looked around the view was horrific. Millions of Leku were dead around us, one New Hoper had died in a heroic act to save another one from being injured and everyone who fought on the ground had cuts covering their bodies, including Fanche and me. I even noticed a few people were limping and one man was being carried towards Neal. We picked the cleanest of the dead Leku for the cooks to fix and then the most injured people lined up for our two healers (Neal and Burik). Yuki walked around with me as I checked on those not in one of the lines. I sent a few people to get in a line, but most of the people not in one looked like me or had handled bows and arrows. Yuki introduced herself to everyone as I checked on them. When the cook rang the bell for dinner (lunch had already passed) Neal called me over, but sent Yuki on in.

"Come here, Kel, I need to heal you." He said.

I walked over, grabbed his arm, and pulled him towards the dining hall. "No! You've healed enough people." I replied because his eyes were shadowy and I had a feeling my hand on his arm was all that was keeping him from falling over. "That goes for you too, Burik." I called over my shoulder, so he finished the last person in his line and tiredly followed after us rather than calling someone else over.

Burik had only been here a week before I left for Prince Roald's and Princess Shinkokami's marriage, but he had already decided it was better to agree with me than argue with me, unlike Neal, who tried to heal the worst cut on my arm. I swiped his hand away, "I think NOT! What do you not get about the word no? I am perfectly capable of dealing with a few bad cuts and a bunch of minor ones for a while." I said then mumbled under my breath. "Stupid Leku with their sharp claws and teeth..."

"Fine" He mumbled; I think he was just too drained to fight, though, because he scowled when he accidently brushed one of my bad cuts and I winced.

The three of us walked to our table where Yuki was sitting. Surprisingly, no one in the ENTIRE dining hall had picked up their forks to begin eating, or even took a sip of their drinks. As I walked in, everyone stared at me. It made me feel uncomfortable as I helped Neal to the table. I started to pick up my fork, but somehow it didn't feel right. Guessing what they wanted, I walked to the front of the room, leaving Neal, Yuki and Burik at the table.

"I take it you want a speech?" I asked the crowd of people.

"SPEECH! SPEECH! SPEECH!" They yelled in response.

I sighed. "I'm not one for a lot of words, as some of you know, so all I have to say is…" I took a deep breath. "I'm glad to be back and thanks to everyone who bothered to fight!" I walked back to the table and, believe it or not, I think they were satisfied.

**

* * *

**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter...Don't forget to review, please!


	6. An Average Day

**To Red Queen Kai: Thank you for the grammar check; I do know the difference between hear and here but neither my beta nor me caught it. As for the "Hey Dom," that was not a grammar mistake as it was followed by he said and a period…if you do that putting the period after Hey Dom would actually be the mistake although I might make that mistake because I did not know this until my grammar/literature teacher edited a story with that. I'm so glad you are enjoying my story and took the time to review!**

**To all readers: I am SO sorry if I did not respond to your reviews for chapter 5 but I've been extremely busy plus when I did get on the computer I've either been trying to get past this chapter or spending time reading the Fanfics I have on alert, but I'm back now! ******** So enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry if it disappoints you or feels like a filler chapter …Oh and another reason this didn't come out sooner is a spent a few days reading the Mortal Instruments Trilogy, which is amaztactular (a word my friends and I made up) and I would totally suggest it to anyone who likes action/adventure books mixed with just a little teenage love problems. **

**P.S. GO AUSTRALIA! Next to the U.S I have the most story traffic from you, so, um, keep reading. **

Chapter Six: An average day

Kel's POV

After we ate our feast of Leku meat, Neal led Yuki to their room. Since we were back inside New Hope's walls, Tobe was okay leaving me and we went to our separate rooms. I think he'll stay with me after his contract runs out and I even think I might like it if he did. Upon reaching my room, I got changed and fell asleep quickly.

Early the next morning I practiced with my glaive for the first time since leaving and, as usual, I had a group of younger New Hopeians crowded around me to follow my dance pattern with their own weapons of choice. It was something I had not only gotten used to, but that I also secretly enjoyed immensely.

After a quick breakfast, I started on my self-assigned chore for the day…cleaning the "bathrooms". I knew it would not be the best chore in the world, but a new family of six had come while I was gone and I didn't want them to get the wrong first impression…I'd learned the hard way with Fanche that someone's first assumption or impression took a long time to change. In my favor, one of the four adults in that family had the same chore as me for the day, so I worked harder than usual to make sure they knew what I was truly like. By lunch, I had my portion done so afterwards I helped the other New Hopeians who had the same chore as me with their portions. By dinner, my arms were slightly sore because they had been stiff from not getting healed after the fight the day before. I didn't mind, though because I felt that a little bit of pain would do me good every once in a while.

At dinner, Neal did NOT share my opinion and sneakily healed my worst cut from the fight. After that I changed seats with Burik, so Neal couldn't reach me. Burik could, but thankfully **HE** respected my opinion…or maybe he was scared of my reaction. _Oh well,_ I thought and decided to go with the respect theory. After dinner, when I was about to get ready to sleep, somebody knocked on my door. Grateful I hadn't changed clothes yet, I opened the door to find a messenger. I wondered who wanted something from me/needed something from me as he began talking…

**AN: Yes I know it is terribly short and that my Author notes are almost as long as the chapter BUT it's a chapter so smile!!! I didn't send it to my beta because I wanted to get it up a.s.a.p. for you wonderful readers so I'm sorry about any OCC-ness (out of character-ness) or grammar mistakes. Now some GOOD news: I know what I want to do with the next chapter so it should be up soon. ******

**I would like at least 5 reviews for this chapter...yes just five; you guys can do that right. Plus the first five reviewers (or only five since that's how many I had last chapter) will receive a preview of the rough copy of chapter 7!**

**So, click that little white button with green words and review even if you just say "I'm reading your story".**

**I adore all of you spectacular readers!**


	7. The Effects of a Message

**Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to those people who reviewed Chapter 6: Vampire865, StoryGirlAngel, Enna Moon, Soccachix101, and my anonymous reviewer, Sydney, along with my wonderful beta, Jwayk016**

**Yes I know I said this chapter would be out soon and I'm terribly sorry that it did not come out sooner, but it is much longer than the last one so I'm confident you readers will forgive me. **

Chapter Seven: The Effects of a Message

The messenger handed me a note and patiently waited for me to read it. It said:

_Keladry of Mindelan,_

_We are terribly sorry to speak to you because of such sad news, but it is necessary. One of our newer refugee camps was attacked by Scanrans and seeing as it was not yet fully fortified most of the inhabitants scattered into the woods. Those that stayed to fight are either dead or captured. We are requesting that you take your nine strongest fighters and one of your two healers to join with a squad that will be hunting for those that scattered and seeing if there are any survivors from those that stayed as we do not wish to abandon any of these refugees. We also ask that those who can be rescued be given a temporary home at New Hope. This could be quite a dangerous search-and-rescue mission, so we stress the word _request_. We are only asking you, Keladry, as we knew you would be the best for the job. We have not yet decided which squad of the King's Own will go but, if you accept, we will send the squad of our choice to New Hope._

_With high regards,_

_Lord Raoul _

_Lord Wyldon _

I read the note a second time to make sure I understood the details…well what little details there were. I wasn't all that surprised by the letter because I knew that even without the killing machines King Maggur was still convincing the Scanrans to fight. _At least I will finally get to fight again! _I couldn't help but smile slightly at this contemplation.

"Do you need me to take a response, Miss Keladry?" The messenger asked, apparently taking my smile as meaning I was done. Of course, he probably did not know what the letter said.

"Yes," I replied having already made my own decision, "But I'm sure you would like to get some rest? We have a spare room down the hall I can fix for you and around breakfast I can give you my response."

"Thank you, Miss Keladry. That would be a pleasant." The messenger responded.

I hated the formality, but knew it was this man's job. I led him to the room and made sure he had everything before finally getting to go to sleep.

Extra early the next morning, I did my routine practice pattern dances. The younger New Hopeians who followed me had apparently heard me start and most of them came out soon after me. The letter had made me think of my old refugee camp, Haven. Because of this, I was analyzing little differences between the two camps and one thing I noticed was that I did my pattern dances outside now.

During the night, I had made my decision. I had decided to accept the mission as long as Fanche, Burik (I didn't want to take Neal away from Yuki so soon), Tobe (my strongest younger fighter, who wouldn't let me go without him anyway), and the eight other New Hopeians I had chosen would agree. So, between my pattern dances and breakfast, I went to ask each person. Everyone agreed to come on the mission. I had purposely picked most of them from my original Haven group because I knew those people would remember what it was like to be a small refugee camp under attack from Scanrans. Of course, this made them feel the need to help these other refugees. Minutes before breakfast, I wrote my response.

_Lord Raoul,_

_I will, naturally, agree to your request. I feel almost obliged to help this camp as I realize how easily Haven could have ended up like it had my refugees fled or if I had not been around to go after the ones who were captured. My chosen nine fighters and one healer have all also decided to join the squad that will be hunting for those refugees. I plan to let the New Hopeians who are staying behind know everything today at lunch so we can all began preparation for housing the rescued refugees here at New Hope. We will also prepare for the squad to arrive. I have properly alerted all of those coming with me of the potential dangers, so do not worry that any of us will be caught by something completely unexpected. I am absolutely honored that you consider me the best and I will not let you down. _

_Respectfully,_

_Keladry of Mindelan_

The messenger had been told bring my response to Lord Raoul (who I found out had wrote the letter with Lord Wyldon's permission) as quickly as possible so when I gave him the message he immediately set off. Yuki and Neal both asked me what the message had been about.

"You two will just have to wait until lunch when I inform everyone else of the message." This sentence made them suspicious but I wasn't worried about them finding out too soon seeing as I had informed everyone who was coming not to tell anyone until after lunch.

My chore for this particular day was working in the fields. After doing so bad in Haven, I'd been determined to learn how to do this work and was now practically a professional at it. I plowed a few rows in record time and worked in caring for things already planted before lunch.

At lunch, Yuki and Neal were both unsurprisingly impatient to find out just what the letter said. Of course, I was not going to tell them directly. On the contrary, I stood at the front of the dining hall, but unlike before most people were not expecting me to say anything. Because of this, I had to get their attention.

I captured everyone's attention rather quickly and began to speak, "As most of you know, a messenger was here. What a majority of you don't know is that the message he brought is important to all of you." Whispers started in the crowd, but eleven people in that room other than me were relaxed and not at all curious about what I was saying. I continued, "Soon, we will be having one of the squads from the Own visiting. Shortly after their arrival, I will leave with them, Tobe, Burik, andnine other New Hopeians who can inform you themselves who they are."

"Where will you be going?" A voice interrupted before I could say just that.

"We will be going to search for survivors from a Scanran attack on one of the newer refugee camps. Now, any survivors we find will be given a temporary home here so while we are gone and even now before we leave, everyone should prepare for not only a squad of men to come but also an unknown amount of survivors to come. That's all. Please enjoy your lunches and tomorrow a group of people will be assigned to visitor preparation work." Thinking about the entire deal, I realized I could hardly wait for the squad to arrive.

Yuki and Neal were surprised by my announcement and of course Neal wanted to know why I wasn't taking him. I told him that Burik could use some field training with an experienced group of fighters and rescuers and that I couldn't leave New Hope without a healer. He agreed with my on the spot reasoning rather reluctantly but that was good enough for me.

**AN: Thanks so much for reading (and reviewing **_**hint, hint**_**)! So, I'm sure you all know how to review so please review…as before the first five reviewers, unless they don't have an account here, will receive a preview of the next chapter.**

**Love you all for reading, **

**Ori Lee**


	8. The Squad Arrives

**AN: This is mostly in General perspective because as I was writing I realized that while Dom's around I really want to get other people's actions and thoughts in that Kel wouldn't notice. : ) However, Kel and Dom each get their own short POV in at the end. I am truly sorry about the multiple weeks of waiting for this. **

**Thanks to: Soccachix101 and Tishica for taking the time to review, Kitkatlover4 for adding this to his/her story alerts, Ashyia Francis Belladonna for giving a well thought-out review, and to everyone who is still reading after the long wait. Thanks also go to my amazing beta, Jwayk016, who insists that I still update pretty fast. *laughs hysterically at the thought of **_**this **_**being fast updating* Now, on to the chapter…**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The Squad Arrives**

General Perspective

A few days later, when Kel was taking care of Hoshi, the guard on the tower said a group was nearing New Hope. She pulled her short blondish brown hair out of her eyes and secured it with her griffin feather headband before rushing up to see if it was who she thought it would be. For the first time in a long time, she saw through New Hope's binoculars what she had been expecting. A squad of the King's Own was about an hour away from New Hope's drawbridge. It was still disappointingly impossible to tell which squad it was, though. She simply assured the guard that when the squad got closer it was okay to let the drawbridge down. As she went back to cooling down Hoshi from her exercise, the inevitable thoughts began to invade her head.

_What if it's Dom's squad? _Contrary to Kel's original hopes, leaving the castle had not caused her feelings for Dom to disappear like her feelings for Cleon and Neal had disappeared. _Maybe I do love- _She cut the thought off. _Remember Neal and Cleon. Remember Neal and Cleon. _She chanted to herself as she put Hoshi in her stall. Kel then saddled Peachblossom, who also needed some exercise. It had been approximately twenty minutes since the guard had called her so she knew she had time for Peachblossom's thirty minute run through the woods. In fact, she decided that she could meet the squad at the end of the run rather than wait inside New Hope's walls for them to come to her.

She deftly pulled herself up onto Peachblossom and let the horse walk out of the gate. Then, at the edge of the woods, she simply whispered for Peachblossom to gallop and they shot off. She cherished these runs when she could feel the power behind her warhorse's rapidly paced strides. It was so different from riding Hoshi. Peachblossom was so much more powerful, although Kel loved Hoshi's seemingly effortless and gentle strides too. Green, brown, and other colors of the forest mixed in her blurred side vision as Kel let Peachblossom lead the way. It almost seemed _too_soon to Kel when they exited the woods and she had Peachblossom canter toward the squad. Kel quickly took a shallow gulp of air as she saw just which had been sent; she had known there was a strong chance of it being this particular squad, but had hoped night after night that Lord Raoul would mercifully pick one of the other squads. Unfortunately, this was _not _the case.

Dom was leading the squad. And Kel _definitely_ still felt like she loved this blue-eyed man.

_Figures! _She thought as Peachblossom ruthlessly headed straight for Dom. If they had still been out of earshot Kel probably would have chided Peachblossom for making that decision without her prior approval. As if in response to Kel's thoughts, Peachblossom neighed indignantly several times. Seeing as she didn't have the luxury of being able to chide Peachblossom, Kel simply greeted Dom.

"Hello, Dom." Somehow, she managed to hide the fact that she was attempting to forget thoughts about how wonderful he looked.

He turned his horse quickly because he hadn't realized Kel was there until she had spoken. "Shouldn't you be coming from the other direction, Kel?" He asked aloud, wondering why she was out on Peachblossom.

"I thought I'd surprise your squad rather than take Peachblossom's normal exercise route. Unfortunately, thanks to Peachblossom's noisy steps and neighs, no one but you seemed that surprised." Peachblossom neighed again, but this time it sounded more like she was appalled that Kel would complain about the noise when Peachblossom had been unaware of the plan to sneak up.

Dom looked down, embarrassed that he hadn't heard Kel coming. Ironically, pondering his feelings for Kel and simply thinking about her had drowned out the sound of her approach. "Yeah, um, well New Hope certainly has grown up a bit since the last time I was here."

"Well let's see the last time you were here was…oh yeah, when we had only been working for one week."

Kel smirked, knowing Dom was trying to cover up that he had been completely zoned out. Then a horrible thought dawned on her. _I've never seen him like this unless he had a girl on his mind. _Kel had to work hard to pull her Yamani calm mask over the disappointment that her thought had created, but it was unnecessary. Dom was listening but hadn't noticed the flick of her emotions because he was remembering his previous fantasy about her. There was only one difference between the real Kel and his imaginary Kel…in his fantasies they were always both happily in love.

As soon as they entered the gates, Kel said, "It is almost dinner so you may want to put your horses up quickly and set your things in your rooms over there." Kel pointed to the only building with rooms that had few enough inhabitants to house the squad and eventually the rescued refugees. As the men headed toward some empty stalls, Kel quickly remarked, "Oh, Dom!"

"Yes?" He questioned as he stopped walking. Waiting for her response, he unknowingly let in a sliver of hope that she would say something about liking him.

Kel almost did tell him her feelings. She wasn't sure why she almost did; there was just something about his blue eyes that made her think he might feel the same way, but she mentally shook that off and said what she was supposed to say, "As the captain of the squad, your room is in the building over there." She pointed to the building that the leaders (Kel, Dom, the lead accountant) and other important people (Neal, Yuki, Burik, accountants, Tobe, etc.) stayed in.

Dom and his squad quickly housed their horses. Afterwards, Kel showed him the room he would be staying in while his men picked from the limited choices of rooms in their own building. After dinner and telling everyone else goodnight, both Kel and Dom fell into wonderful dreams:

Kel's Perspective

_I am casually walking the grounds of New Hope. It is strangely dark outside and I can't help wondering why I am out here, especially since it is so cold. Then Dom walks up; he gently drapes his coat around my shoulders and pulls me into an amazing kiss. At first our lips are soft against each other, barely even touching, and then his lips become rougher against mine and his coat slips to the ground. Just as I am beginning to truly appreciate his incredible kiss, he circles his tongue around my lips, asking for entrance. I grant this request without hesitation and the kiss becomes even better. After an immeasurable amount of time, he pulls away slightly, letting his sapphire blue eyes meet my hazel eyes lovingly, then-_

I woke up suddenly, panting softly like I really had been kissing him. I cussed at myself quietly then rolled over and forced myself back to sleep with lots of difficulty.

Dom's Perspective

_Who was that amazingly beautiful woman who just winked at me? Oh, wow, that's my Kel. I mean, she is always gorgeous, but something is different today; she is just…glowing with joy, I guess. I wink back with a smile and walk over._

_"What are you so happy about?" I ask._

_"What do you mean?" She replies, but I don't miss the hint of a smirk on her face before she tucks it under her mask._

_"Do you know something I don't?" I ask suspiciously, but she quickly drives all of my questions away with the beginning of the best kiss of my life._

_Her lips are soft against mine, but I quickly turn the kiss much rougher. Her lips are tantalizing and I unconsciously allow my tongue to circle her lips, asking for entrance. She grants this request amazingly fast and the kiss becomes deeper and more romantic. Before I know what's going on we-_

I sadly woke up and realized that my dream was _not _a reality. My heart was beating in an abnormal and loud pattern from the dream. It was so loud that I was worried someone would hear it. After several minutes of reminiscing the dream, I tried to go back to sleep unsuccessfully. That is until I realized that I was next door to Kel and could just hear her breathing if I listened carefully. I fell asleep to its rhythmic pattern.

* * *

**AN: Okay, my wonderful readers, I pity you as the rest of my November is going to be extremely busy and you will be lucky to get a short chapter, so I ask the question: Would you prefer an amazingly short chapter sometime this month or one this long sometime hopefully in early December? Please answer in a review. The first **_**two **_**reviewers will receive either a preview or a description of a Leku (this will be their choice). I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it (particularly the dreams)!**


	9. Rosie's New Owner

**_AN: Wow! Thanks so much, guys! This chapter is dedicated to everyone who alerted my story or me/ reviewed my story/added me or my story to their favorite list since Chapter 8: Twigirl19, Live Love Dasey, Shamrock Holmes, carverslily, Lady-Star-Shadow, Ashyia Francis Belladonna, kait1512, Sophia4523, strawberry-salsa, Wormofbooks, CallalillyAngel, Vampprincess5290, Storylover456, Sydney Salamlin, maire 53, Jacksonjax_**

_**All SIXTEEN of you expressing that you love my story really makes me feel bad about my slow updating skills. Speaking of which, remember that surprise I mentioned…well here it is this is the longest chapter in this entire story so far (by about 400 words)! : )**_

**Anonymous Review Reply:**

**Jacksonjax: Thanks for reviewing. I already knew Peachblossom was a male, as you put it, not a mare, or a female, at the time of writing that part, however, I was unsure, but I will go back and fix it eventually.**

**Chapter 9: Rosie's New Owner**

Kel was anxious when she woke up that morning. Now that the squad was here she wanted to get going as soon as possible. She did her morning pattern dance while looking around for Dom. Oddly enough, her looking for him was purely work-related at the moment-she wanted to get the letter Lord Raoul and Lord Wyldon had promised and find out when they would be leaving.

When Dom woke up he was still very tired, so he did something unusual for him…he slept in. _It's not like there is anything important to do this morning. _Lord Raoul had informed him that the early morning was purely a period of rest for the squad unless there were any preparations to be made, but Dom was confident that Kel had handled all preparations efficiently. The fact that Kel hadn't hesitated on the previous day when telling the squad where they were staying had helped reassure him of this fact. When he actually got up he thought about the previous day and realized what an idiot he had probably looked like while he was practically drooling over Kel. Dom vowed then and there that he would do his best to act completely normal around Kel; after all, who would like a lovesick puppy?

By breakfast, Kel was getting _very _impatient. By the time Dom finally walked in she had already eaten her food and was forcing Neal to eat the bit of sausage he was trying to leave on his plate.

"Good Morning," Dom said cheerfully, wide awake now, and prepared to keep his vow.

"Did you enjoy your rest, Sleeping Beauty?" Neal asked while Yuki hid a giggle under her _shukusen._

"What? How did you know I was asleep?" Dom asked, ignoring the 'Sleeping Beauty' comment.

"Well, it's not like you were up doing anything like the rest of us. Burik and I here were stuck trying to convince a little boy that his older brother had lied about there being such a disease as Frecklitis and Yuki was making Kel's rounds to check on everyone seeing as Kel was doing _your _job and helping _your _squad finish getting prepared."

"Sorry." He said, mainly to Kel without anyone knowing it.

"That's okay," Yuki said. "I enjoyed making Kel's rounds and it was good practice; I'll be doing them while you are on your mission. Won't I, Kel?"

"Yes and I believe you'll do quite well. Don't worry too much Dom. The guys didn't really care that I took them under my wing, so to speak, and they've taken to calling me 'Mother' now." Kel rolled her eyes as she said the last part.

"That's good," was Dom's response as Kel scolded Neal again, this time for not eating all of the vegetables on his plate.

Then, unable to stay patient, Kel asked, "Oh, but, Dom, may I have the letter Lord Raoul was supposed to send by you?"

"Of course," he said and removed an unopened envelope with _Keladry of Mindelan_ scrawled across it.

_Keladry of Mindelan,_

_We hope you agree with our choice of Domitan of Masbolle's squad. We decided that as you had worked together with most of them before that squad would be the best for a rescue, where you should all trust each other. You are all due to leave after breakfast following his squad's arrival. We suggest that you make sure your nine fighters and one healer associate with the men of the squad on the trip so they may become friends. We wish you luck in hunting for those refugees. Thank you for accepting our request._

_With high regards,_

_Lord Raoul _

_Lord Wyldon_

When Kel was done reading she let Dom read it and informed Burik of the parts that concerned him. After breakfast, she tracked down the other nine New Hopeians who would be coming and informed them of the same thing.

Shortly after breakfast, New Hope became a flurry of activity for those going on the rescue and those who were good friends or family to the soon-to-be traveling New Hopeians. The squad felt slightly homesick as they watched everyone wish the New Hopeians good luck. Then a little girl with a tattered teddy bear came up to the group of men. She bravely walked up to the center of them.

"Sirs, um, Rosie wants to go with you and help a little girl you find feel better." The little girl pointed at her teddy bear as she boldly talked to no particular man, but rather to all of them

"What might your name be?" One of the newer members asked.

"Boria," the little girl replied.

Another new member reached out for Rosie, "Well, my name is Yaren and I'll make sure Rosie here comes into some little girl's hands on this trip."

"Thank you!" Boria beamed.

She wished the whole group good luck then skipped off with a clear conscience, feeling that she had helped in some small way. The little girl, however, was unaware of how much she had helped Yaren. He had been worried he would be useless on this trip, but now he knew he could do something; he could play a part in cheering up some little girl. This thought put him in a good mood and he joined in the others squad members chat about Boria and her request.

Meanwhile, Kel and Dom were telling Yuki and Neal "goodbye". Yuki was sad to see Kel go, but, contrary to her seemingly fragile appearance, she didn't cry a single tear although she did express her worry about Kel and the others going to hunt down the destroyed camp's refugees. In fact, 'be careful' were Yuki's last word's as Kel and Dom lead their parts of the rescue team away.

*******

When they stopped for lunch a little while later, Kel chatted with everyone and made sure the two groups were intermingling. She especially enjoyed chatting with Yaren, a member of the squad she had not met before the previous day. She felt he would prove to be a caring, generous and helpful person even if Dom did say thing this was Yaren's first time doing anything he could prove himself with. Kel thought he had already shown that he would be trustworthy because sitting beside him at the fire was Rosie, whom Kel and the other New Hopeians had been told the story of. Rosie had also road in a pouch on Yaren's horse's saddle the whole way to this point and would continue to until she was handed into a little girl's arms.

********

The group didn't stop for the night until one of the new squad members had fallen asleep and nearly fell off his horse. Then they quickly set up camp and ate. Kel sent the sparrows to look for any refugees close by even though it was unreasonable for them to be this far away from their old camp. As expected, they came back with no news and everyone fell asleep.

Kel woke up about four or five hours later when the sun began to rise. She and the only other New Hopeian woman, Kerala, fixed breakfast and the men rose to the smell. They ate quickly and were soon off again. Kel's horses got a break as she took a turn driving the wagon that morning. After lunch, she got back on Hoshi. They hadn't gone too far when they discovered torn pieces of blue cloth on branches and occasionally there were red drops of blood on the scraps. The way the strips were caught made her think whoever it was had purposely hooked them to the trees in hopes of someone finding them. She took a detour with Burik, Tobe, and Yaren to follow the strips while the others trudged forward. Kel had the sparrows stay with Dom but kept one with her.

Rather than riding, they all led our horses, to avoid scaring whoever they found. Lying on the ground was a man of about 16 and a girl who looked to be five. The source of the blue strips was a woman, also about 16, propped up against the tree. The source of the occasional drops of blood, however, was not her; it was the man. His leg was bleeding so profusely that they could not tell what the cause was. While the little girl was asleep, he was quite obviously in pain.

They all noticed that silent tears raining down the woman's face as she sobbed out, "Please help him. Kill me, if you want, just help him…and take care of my niece."

Kel, obviously the leader in this situation, asked, "Burik, can you clean up his leg please?"

"Of course," Burik responded as he walked toward the man.

Kel squatted and rested her hand gently on the woman's shoulder, "What's your name?"

"Tula," the woman quietly responded.

"Okay, Tula, don't worry; we're going to take care of you, your niece, and this man."

"Oh, thank you, thank you!"Tula exclaimed.

When they left the girl, Patina, was sharing a horse with Yaren, while Burik and Tobe had rigged up a kind of stretcher in-between their horses to safely carry the man. Kel had sat the woman in front of her on Hoshi. They found out that these three were, in fact, from the raided refugee camp.

After they caught up to the others, Kel and Burik fed the three refugees and Yaren handed Rosie to Patina. Patina was elated; she had lost her teddy bear in the raid. She fell asleep that night in Kel's tent, with Tula, Kel, and clutching Rosie. The man, called Akio, was much better by the time he fell asleep in Burik's and Dom's tent. Burik, on the other hand, looked quite worn out from the energy he had invested in healing Akio and Kel told him to make sure he got a good night's rest before she, herself, retired.

**_AN:_ _I hope you all enjoyed that because I certainly enjoyed writing this chapter. I'm sorry I didn't get this done in _early _December as I originally planned, but a lot of editing went it to it. In fact...thanks to my beta, Jwayk016, for putting up with me through this chapter :) Now, you're already at the bottom of the screen so, as a favor to me, hit the review button. You don't have to write more than three words, as in "I loved it", "I liked it", "It was okay", or even "I hated it", that's all I ask for! Now, it's about eleven pm here and I have to get up early, so bye till Chapter 10! _**

**_~Ori~Lee~_**


	10. Stories

**A/N: Hello! Happy Belated Valentine's Day! Yeah, sorry about the really super about two month long wait, but it was difficult to write the...oh wait I don't want to ruin the chapter...shoot! I'll give my excuse in the _bottom _author's note. I hope everyone enjoys!**

**Chapter 10: Stories**

The group traveled for a whole day, the sparrows keeping an eye out around them, without finding any new clues. This fact heightened Kel's curiosity as to why and how Akio, Tula, and Patina had been so far away from their camp. At dinner the others in the group showed their curiosity too and the two older refugees were bombarded for information only minutes after they sat down, Akio still slightly favoring one leg. Kel smiled as Patina scampered into Yaren's lap with Rosie in her arms.

"It is a rather long story…" Akio said in response to the groups questions; many people said there was time but he continued to make excuses.

"Goodness, Akio, I'll just tell the story!" Tula said indignantly.

"You see, our camp got a two week heads up on the Scanrans' approach-who knows how someone knew-and so we were preparing to fight even though the commander claimed they would never come after our small camp. Akio, however, was positive they would come and ran one night. Like an idiot he hadn't brought any supplies with him! He managed for a week, then came knocking on the town door looking like a sick little puppy." Akio rolled his eyes at Tula's description, but she continued unfazed. "The leaders wouldn't let him in, partly because they said he was a traitor for running, but mostly because they were worried he might have something contagious. I've always really liked Akio and it hurt knowing he was out there starving, so I grabbed my deceased brother's daughter and food then searched in the woods for a whole day before finding him. I thought there was a refugee camp somewhere that way so we walked in that general direction…" She paused in a questioning tone and Kel understood.

"You were right. That's actually where we're all from-"

Dom interrupted Kel, "Not _all _of us. Most of us are from a squad in the King's Own. Anyway, continue, Tula."

"Shortly before you found us Patina stumbled and, in an attempt to catch her, Akio fell down himself. There were some pieces of glass on the ground and one of the bigger ones stabbed his leg producing the deep cut you saw. I helped him limp in the direction of the refugee camp and tore pieces off my clothes to make sure we didn't end up going in circles. When you found us, Akio had become so weak that I couldn't keep him steady and I had laid him down in frustration. Of course, you all know the rest of the story."

Patina yawned as everyone commented on the story.

"You want to go to bed now, Patina?" Akio asked.

"No, I want a story! Pretty, please?" Patina responded and many of the men in the squad laughed openly as she scurried quickly from Yaren's lap to the small space in between Akio and Tula.

"Sorry, sweetheart, I can't think of any right now."

"I have one!" One of Dom's more eccentric men, Kino, exclaimed.

Patina smiled and leaned her back against Akio while draping her legs over Tula then announced to everyone that she was ready, so Kino began.

"A very long time ago there lived a boy named Danto and this is his story. Danto was ten years old when he took his dog on a walk in the woods. Suddenly, it began snowing. At his house, his mom was begging his father to go get him but the father insisted that Danto knew the woods like the back of his hand and would be fine. After two hours however he, too, began to worry and so he called his brother and they set out in the woods. When the two men returned home hours later, all they had found was Danto's bloodied coat; they had found no body. Two days later, Danto's mother awoke to knocking and moaning coming from the front door. She woke her husband and they went to the door together. There was no one there, but there were bloody footprints in the snow and Danto's father began to follow them with his gun-"

Patina screamed, interrupting Kino and breaking us all out of our stupor, "Don't follow the footprints! Don't follow the footprints!"

At the same time Dom and Kel yelled at Kino for telling a scary story. Kino apologized profusely and changed his story.

"Does someone else want to tell Patina a story?" Kino asked.

"I have one!" Kerala exclaimed and Kel sighed in relief; she knew Kerala would never scare a child.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess with long brown hair." At this point, Patina stroked her own brown hair. "The princess's hair was so long it reached her feet! Her name was Lamina. Lamina's country was in a war and she wanted to fight, but, alas, women were not allowed to fight in her country!" Kel couldn't help smiling at this; she also loved fighting for her country. "Secretly, Lamina convinced a knight to train her. Every day, she tied her long hair up in a massive bun and went to shoot arrows and learn hand to hand combat secretly. Then one night, preparing for bed, she put a tie on the end of her long braided ponytail. Just as she was about to change, she heard screams from the courtyard and rushed out only to find many knights and other royals fighting. Her secret knight, the one who had trained her and the one whom she had begun to fall in love with, was one of them and she immediately went to help him. She kicked and punched, but the enemy was not so easily defeated. However, when someone cut her ponytail off, she became enraged. She picked it up and used it like a braided whip. In the end, she led her side to victory. Later, her knight married her. He had fallen in love with her determination and strength."

"That was beautiful!" Patina exclaimed. Dom silently agreed with Patina; the story made him wonder if he _should _tell Kel that he had fallen in love with her for the same reasons.

"It really was, Kerala," Kel said, "It actually reminded me of a favorite story of mine that, along with Lady Alanna's story, fueled my desire to become a knight. In reality, this Lady Knight is similar to Lady Alanna in the fact that she masqueraded as a boy."

"That sounds exciting!" Patina said while readjusting her position slightly, so Kel told her story,

"A long time ago, in lands unknown, there was a noble who had a daughter named Astrid. Astrid had three brothers who were knights. Almost every night she had dreams of what knighthood would be like. From her brother's stories, she knew it wasn't all fun and games, but she believed that the horses, the adventure, and the victories would all make up for that. Shortly before her birthday when a male her age would be old enough to begin training she disappeared. Little did her frantic family know, but she was only one town over. She cut her cherished locks off and dressed like a boy and then made her escape to the training center. She signed up as Astor Smith. A few years later, she was quite a successful knight and still hidden as a boy. This continued until a nearly fatal accident where she was stabbed in the stomach. She passed out from the pain and woke up to find herself bandaged and lying in front of a very agitated commander. After much debating, she was allowed to stay on as a knight. However, she was an exception to the rule in her kingdom; unlike Lady Alanna, she did not change the kingdom's laws that kept women from becoming knights.

"That is quite sad. That kingdom could have had so many great lady knights," a sleepy Patina said.

Kel smiled. "Oh but they did. Lady Knights were very much allowed if they could successfully masquerade as men for the same amount of time as Lady Astrid."

Patina smiled while in the midst of a yawn and Tula decreed, "I believe a certain little girl needs to go to sleep now."

"Okay." Patina said and willingly let Tula pick her up and carry her to Kel's tent.

Not too long after Patina, everyone else slowly drifted off to bed, one by one. Eventually, only Yaren, Dom, and Kel were left. Then there were two as Yaren wished Kel and Dom both a good night. Kel helped Dom set the fire for the night and then, they too, said goodnight. Kel quickly fell asleep. In his bed, Dom once again wondered if he should tell Kel that he loved her – loved her determination, her beauty, and her strength. However, he soon fell into the land of dreams himself.

**A/N: Now, for my best excuse! It was really hard to write those three stories inside of stories, especially Kel's as I wasn't sure until a couple of days ago what her story was going to be. I thought about having Dom tell a story, but that would have taken me another month to come up with probably. Next are my lamo excuses! 1) December was pretty much shot with Christmas activities 2) January I had a friend's birthday plus, has anyone ever heard of New Year's Day? I thought you had. Well that is part of my January excuse. 3) My February excuse: Valentine's Day plus a sweetheart dance at my school the week before.**

**So, anyway, _review_! You know you want to!**


	11. Refugee's Hollow

**A/N: If there are any grammatical errors please let me know as I sent this chapter to my beta 5 days ago but have yet to received it back with edits. In simpler terms, my beta hasn't edited this. I will put up the edited version whenever I get it back, but I was so excited that it didn't take me thirty days to finish it, so anyway I'll stop talking now and let you enjoy the story.**

**!!!!NEW A/N!!!!: I have updated the Chapter as my Beta did reply about a week after I originally posted this chapter! If you would like to only read the additional two or three sentences start at the 11th paragraph (counting each tabbed line as a new paragraph). The next chapter may still be a while coming but I promise I won't give up on the story so it WILL come. Thanks go to everyone who is willing to be patient with me because I know how annoying it is to wait on a slow updater...**

**Chapter Eleven: Refugee's Hollow**

The group was only a day away from the refugee camp, called Refugee's Hollow, when they found a large group of refugees. Kel was glad to find out that this was a third of the camp, but not so glad upon discovering that quite a few of them were injured. Luckily for Burik, a man named Kiry and a woman named Emori, who were both in good condition, volunteered to help him. Kel and Dom lead everyone to tents, dividing parentless children among other families and sometimes putting two small families or four couples together. Patina and Tula joined these refugees rather than staying in Kel's tent and, after Kel convinced Burik, Akio joined the two and left Dom's tent. The new refugees had been prepared for, and there was plenty of food to go around, but Burik looked quite gray and haggard when he finished healing wounds. Even though it was midday, Kel convinced him to nap in the wagon while everyone cleaned up the two camps.

The next day, as hoped, they all reached Refugee's Hollow. No living person was hanging around in the actual camp, but everyone split into large groups to search a five mile radius around the camp. Only ten dead and three living were found from this search. Sadness was beginning to cloud the air of the camp and bring a sense of hopelessness to the search party, but they all still examined the camp a second time. This time everyone worked together to hunt under collapsed building and behind the burned down pens that the animals had been kept in. During all of this a couple dozen refugees were found dead and accounted for but there were still more missing.

Two days later a mask of happiness finally enveloped the camp as they found another rather large group of refugees. However, there was grief too because, when all the refugees they had found so far exchanged notes, it was determined that the rest of the camp (which was just a little less than half) had been captured by the Scanrans. That night Kel and Dom, as the two leaders, had to talk to each other about some problems the rescue mission was running into. They had Burik join them too.

"Kel, we are completely out of tents and the sick or injured are already crowded into random tents, including yours and the one Burik and I share," Dom started.

"I know…not to mention the four refugees sleeping in my tent to help Burik with the healing of the other injured and sick refugees," Kel added.

Then Burik put in his two cents, "And I feel really bad about keeping Dom up all night taking care of refugees even if there are only ten in our tent compared to the twenty I've squished in your tent, Kel."

"If I gave you my tent, Burik, could you fit those ten and yourself in it?" Kel questioned.

"Of course, but where would you sleep at night?" He countered.

"Outside, obviously, I don't mind it." It looked like Dom was going to protest to this idea, but Kel quickly added, "In fact, sleeping out of a tent is kind of nice."

"If you really like it, I can move everyone after this meeting." Burik said.

"Couldn't we send some of the refugees to New Hope w/ a few of our men to protect them instead?" Dom asked, worrying that Kel was just faking her liking for sleeping outside.

"Now, Dom," Kel said. "You know as well as I do that it would be suicide for the group that stayed if we sent too many of these refugees to New Hope and that if we didn't send enough that would be like murdering everyone one of them we sent!"

Kel's matter-of-fact voice was so passionate about the words coming out of it that Dom couldn't help but give into the information she had so eagerly thrown at him, so he moved on.

"Onto the next issue at hand, it seems the Scanrans crossed that river, but I'm not sure we can manage it with everyone. Nevertheless, it would take days to get around the river," Dom stated.

"True," Kel responded, "But if we went back and forth letting two people ride on each horse, or three if the other two riders were experienced, we could go back and forth. In that fashion, it would only take one or two days."

"That sounds good," Dom agreed. "Is that all of the pressing matters?"

"I believe so," Kel breathed at the same as Burik said, "I'm almost positive."

Dom nodded, "Then let's go and move those refugees and you into Kel's tent."

"I'll just put my things in the wagon and set up my 'bed' for the night." Kel announced as they separated.

Both men acknowledged Kel's remark and said they'd see her at dinner. All the moves were successfully completed and soon Kel was seated between Yaren and Dom with Burik across the fire. The food was good that night and they all thanked the new members of the rescue party who had hunted down and cooked it. Kel smiled in her sleep that night as she lay under the stars dreaming of Dom passionately kissing her when they finally hunted down the last of the refugees. What Kel didn't know was that the kiss would come before the last of the refugees.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I would also like to thank everyone who has alerted/favorited my story/me and everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Now please hit the little review button and type something. :)**


	12. Preparing for the Crossing

**Chapter 12: Preparing for the Crossing**

_**Dedicated to strawberry-salsa, who gave me one of the ideas used in this chapter.**_

The river that had been previously discussed was three days walk away from where they had found the second large group of refugees. The first day everyone watched as the dark clouds rolled in and out of view but it luckily didn't rain. While eating around the fire that night, many small children fell asleep and had to be carried to bed in tents but none of the refugees had complained about the fast pace set by Kel and Dom. This was enough to put a smile on Kel's face as she situated her bed directly in between Dom's tent and what was now Burik's tent. When that was set up, she drifted back toward the fire where a scattering of refugees were still lingering and chatting. One of the men Kel had brought along with her was arguing with a few of Dom's men about the best fighting strategies and Kel was tempted to go over and give them a taste of some of the Yamani techniques. However, she felt more drawn to Dom, who was sitting by himself staring into the fire.

"Care to share your thoughts?" She asked as she settled onto the same log he was sitting on.

Dom turned toward her and smiled. For a spilt-second, he lost himself in her hazel eyes, but he was trained to organize his thoughts in the most difficult situations and quickly replied, "I could share but then what would you have to be curious about?"

Kel surprised herself when she laughed. She hadn't laughed in what felt like years; the saddened disposition of most refugees had become hard to discern from her own feelings but without even trying Dom had freed her from all of it. She felt like a prisoner whose chains had been cut and cell door had been opened except her chains had been sadness and her closed door despair.

Dom had been thinking of his sister's death. He generally lived in the moment and had no trouble with forgetting past grievances but all the despair in the camp had made him remember. Dom had been remembering how his sister, Gaia, had been raped and then murdered when Kel walked up just seeing her and made him smile.

All of these thoughts flew through Kel's and Dom's heads in the short time it took Kel to suggest, "Maybe why you looked so sad then suddenly changed your expression?"

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to tell you what I was thinking about. I was just thinking of Gaia."

Dom's face revealed more sadness and Kel knew she had no words for him but by just placing a hand on his arm she felt like she had done her part. Dom would have agreed if he had known that was her thought. Kel's hand felt right; like it had always been supposed to comfort but he longed for more. He wished she was rubbing soothing circles on his back and trailing gentle kisses along his arm.

Of all possible times, everyone began shouting good-nights and leaving the fire. Kel removed her hand and begin banking the fire for the night. After a second, Dom joined her and then they said goodnight at his tent. Kel was almost asleep when she felt a drizzle of rain that soon began to pour. _Pitter patter pitter patter _Kel quickly covered her head but she knew the rain would come through her blanket.

"Kel," Dom called from the entrance to his tent. "Why don't you come and sleep in here tonight?"

Kel gathered her 'bed' and set it back up again on the opposite side of the tent from Dom's bed. She thanked Dom and then they both said goodnight again. Soon they were able to fall asleep.

The next two nights it was not raining but Dom insisted that Kel should sleep in the tent with him and stay off the wet ground. They set up a curtain down the middle of the tent and sometimes even forgot that they were both there. However, the first morning while it was still drizzling Dom couldn't resist watching Kel's shadow as she changed. Her back was turned to him but for the first time he could tell that even Kel's well-built stomach had eye-catching curves. He had quickly looked away, breathing heavily, and pulled on his pants and shirt before exiting the tent.

These two days were the last before the crossing of the river. While they reached the river around midday, Kel and Dom decided to give the group half a day's rest before they began the crossing. Kel decided she wanted to check out the river and find the best and closest point to cross at. Dom wanted to come with her but someone had to be there to run the camp so he sent Yaren instead. Kel took Peachblossom as a precaution to any swift currents they may accidentally get into. Yaren took his own warhorse, who had been christened Wolf-bloom by the children of the camp due to his tough appearance but sweet nature. Amazingly, Peachblossom and Yaren seemed to get along ok but Peachblossom didn't care much for Wolf-bloom which forced Kel and Yaren to stay far enough apart that Peachblossom couldn't bite.

"What do you think of this spot?" Yaren asked Kel when they came to a strip of rock-free river.

"It looks good, but I'll take Peachblossom through it to make sure." Kel replied after checking the depth and current.

As Peachblossom waded through the water, Kel noticed that it almost immediately came about a hand's length up Peachblossom's legs. Keeping watch on both the height of the water and the distance from the opposite shore, Kel saw the water never came above three hands' lengths up Peachblossom's legs. Although Peachblossom was a bit bigger than most of the horses at camp, even the smallest horse would just have to wade a short distance at the very middle of the river. Kel also noted that the current was not strong enough to pull one of their horses off course.

"Thank you, Yaren." Kel said, as she told Peachblossom to gallop over to the camp's side of the river. "This area should be perfect for crossing tomorrow."

"Is there enough width for us to double up, Kel?" Yaren asked.

Kel had Peachblossom zigzag a bit. "Yes; we should be able to keep two rows and still have enough space on both sides in case someone gets out of line a bit."

"So, are you ready to go back to camp?"

Kel glanced at the sun to check the time. "Let's go. I still have to figure out who exactly owns the horses that refugees have brought and who is going to go over the first trip. We need some people over there immediately to supervise but Dom and I need to be doing the trips."

"I'll be one of the ones to go over on the first trip if you want. Wolf-bloom is calm enough that anyone could ride him."

"That would be great." Kel said, then realizing that no one would be able to ride Peachblossom with her she added, "In fact, could you ride Peachblossom over there? I know he doesn't mind you for whatever reason but he wouldn't like a bunch of refugees on him too. I can take Hoshi."

Yaren agreed and they said goodbye while tying up their horses. Afterwards, Yaren went to talk with the other King's Own men and Kel went to let Dom know they had made it back okay. She found Dom dealing with a female refugee and he was getting chewed out. Kel blended herself in with the refugees for a second and watched to determine what was going on. Apparently, the woman had been trying to help cut some wood for the camp fire when Dom had tried to do it for her. Kel had to contain a laugh. The woman had obviously taken Dom to be sexist but Kel knew he was just worried that this woman, who looked a little frail, might hurt herself and he was trying to be polite. Searching her mind, she remembered that the woman's name was Hamah. Kel also remembered that Hamah's sister had just had a baby boy earlier that day.

"Hamah, I thought for sure you would be helping take care of your new nephew!" Kel said.

Dom, who had not noticed Kel earlier, felt like she was his angel swooping in to save the day and Kel noticed as he let out a sigh of relief.

"My nephew is taking a nap and I couldn't justify sitting around doing nothing when his nine year old sister was watching him too so I came to chop some wood." Hamah had been speaking calmly but now her voice rose and she turned back to Dom. "That is I tried to chop wood but this man decided that a woman shouldn't cut wood!"

Once again, Kel had to hold back a laugh. Just before she replied to Hamah's outburst, Dom caught her eye. Dom immediately regretted this because when he saw the suppressed laughter in Kel's eyes, he too wanted to laugh. "Hamah, do you know who this man is?" Kel asked as she gently placed a hand on Hamah's shoulder.

"A sexist man," Hamah stated.

"Well, if that's true I guess he's been hiding it from me for a while. Hamah, meet Domitian of Masbolle, head of the part of King's Own that is traveling with us and one of my good friends."

"Uh-oh," Hamah muttered too low for Kel or Dom to hear then said to Dom, "I'm so sorry, sir. If you'll please forgive me, I didn't mean to call you sexist."

Dom smiled at Hamah. "I think you did mean it, but that's perfectly okay. I'm sorry I offended you; I was only worried for your health. Obviously, you're a lot tougher than I thought."

"That's fine, sir. I just overreacted."

"No-" Dom began.

"Well," Kel interrupted, "as much as I would love to watch the two of you debate on who should have done what differently, I have to talk to Dom."

Hamah went back to chopping while Dom and Kel went to their tent. Kel pulled back the curtain that separated the two halves of the tent then sat on the ground. Dom sat beside her and then they delved into the wondrous topic of strategy for crossing a river with a large group of people.

A tedious hour later, they had most of the kinks worked out. So Kel and Dom walked out to the fire where everyone would soon be gathering. The night's cook was stoking the fire as they showed up. Kel had a brief conversation about dinner with the cook before Dom boomed for everyone to report to the fire. Dom and Kel worked together to calm the crowd.

When the voices were at a low hum, Kel said, "We have gathered you here to determine who has a horse. If you do not have a horse, please leave and you may come back at the normal time for dinner. Thank you!"

When the crowd was much smaller, Dom took a turn. "If you are from New Hope or came with me please step behind us." After a minute, he added, "Does anyone from Refugee's Hollow have more than one horse?" Few people came forward but Hamah and three men came up to say they each had two horses.

Kel spoke to this small group. "Each of you should find someone without a horse who is willing and capable of making multiple trips across the river tomorrow. That person will borrow your horse for the day." Kel then spoke to the entire crowd, "Anyone who does not wish to make a multitude of trips will need to do the same."

"Thank you," Dom said, "That will be all."

After those refugees had departed Kel and Dom sat around the fire with the New Hopeians and Dom's men. They discussed who would make the first trip, the last trip, and who would help keep control of those crossing the river. By the time this conversation was over, refugees were trickling in to the area for dinner so they all separated and grabbed some food before mingling with these people. About an hour and a half later, Kel and Dom were heading back to their tent and going to sleep once again.

**A/N: A huge thanks and a big helping of your favorite food goes out to everyone who has stuck by me through my terrible updating skills. I could sit here and bore you with lame excuses but I think I'll save you the time of reading it all. Anyway, school is out for me, as of last Friday, so _hopefully_ my updates will be more frequent, but then again summer has its ways of being extremely busy too so we'll see. **

**Oh! A little story for anyone who cares: I was with some of my friends the other day and remembered that it was getting close to time for me to leave so I asked "What time is it?" Of course, most of them replied by singing "What Time Is It?" from High School Musical 2 (at least I think it was the second one.) Once someone actually decided to give me the time, I was a little late but in a good mood. **


	13. I need to tell you something, Kel

**Chapter 13: "I need to tell you something, Kel"**

As soon as dawn broke the next morning Kel and Dom began leading the first group of refugees over to the new campsite. Yaren and the other members of the King's Own rode in the back and at the edges to keep the sleepy refugees in line while five of the New Hopeians were scattered throughout the group for safety purposes. As they were people she trusted she knew that their eyes would watch the roads, and the group, for any problems.

Kel was surprised at how quickly the group made their way across the river and was happy to see that the appointed leaders immediately set to work on setting the camp back up. It was times like this that made her proud. She discussed this with Dom, among other things, as they made their way back to the other refugees. Walking through the camp, Kel heard her stomach growl like an angry puppy and remembered her lack of breakfast. Dom laughed at the sound and suggested they go eat breakfast.

Later, Kel was carefully picking the two people to ride on Hoshi with her for the second trip over when she noticed Dom's choices. He must not have been paying too much attention for the men he picked had not yet forgiven each other for a recent fight between them. Worried for Dom's well-being if the men were to try to fight on the horse, Kel warned him of the men.

"Kel, while I know a lot of people hold grudges, I'm sure these men will not wish to risk getting knocked into the river; I promise there will not be a problem." Dom had responded to Kel's caution.

"Ok," Kel said, a little unsure, but as she helped her chosen riders onto Hoshi, she could not shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

Kel's choice had been a well-tempered, pregnant woman and her husband. Kel watched the man help his wife onto Hoshi before he pulled himself up and over. Then she took her place in the front, picked up Hoshi's rein, and urged herinto a trot. At about the same time, Dom mounted his own horse and led the group with Kel.

What happened next seemed to play out in slow motion. At first, Dom thought the men seated behind him were teasing each other but then their voices rose as they began to push each other. When Kel looked toward Dom's horse and its passengers, dread filled her as she prepared to give the reins to the man so she could hop into action if anything worse happened.

Worried for the men's safety, and his own, Dom reached back in an attempt to break up the fight going on behind him. Everything happened too fast for him to register and before he knew it he was smacking into the water, thankful that they had reached the deepest part which saved him from hitting the bottom too hard. Surfacing for air, a horse's hoof had hit him hard, temporarily blacking out his vision and knocking him into the current. He heard a familiar voice stop the procession followed by a splash. There was a shot of mind-numbing pain as his stomach slammed into a large boulder; he quickly clung to it with all the strength he had left. Just before he passed out, he felt arms encircle him and heard someone tell him it would all be okay.

Kel's heart pounded as she passed the reins back and quickly yanked off most of her clothing, which would weigh her down. She yelled for everyone to stop as she darted past horses and into the water, swimming quickly to the edge of the shore where Dom was heading. She almost felt his pain as he hit a boulder, but thanked the heavens when she saw him grasp it. Glad for the determination and strength growing up with eight siblings had given her, she swam as quickly as humanely possible toward Dom. When she reached him she told him everything would be okay while wrapping her arms around his torso. His voice was rough when he whispered her name before falling limp in her arms. Quickly hunting for and finding his pulse, Kel swam Dom to the nearest shore which happened to be the newer camp.

The group had continued forward once they knew Kel was out of hooves' range. A man from the King's Own helped Kel carry Dom to the tent that had already been set up for them. They laid Dom on the ground for a moment while Kel set up his bedding. Realizing Burik was still on the other shore, Kel sent the man after him. While waiting, she put the knowledge Burik and Neal had given her to good use. She checked for broken bones and found that Dom had come away with a fractured rib. She recognized that the fact that he was breathing on his own was a good sign. Then she noticed him shivering almost violently. In the heat of the moment, the freezing temperature of the water had escaped her mind but she knew she needed to remove his wet clothes immediately or it could become fatal. She focused on doing so while keeping him covered with a blanket. Burik had recently trained her in such things while she was helping care for sick refugees. Thankfully, she was able to remove the wet clothes and change Dom into dry clothes without, in any way, violating his privacy. Soon, Burik appeared in the tent.

"My goodness, Kel, put on some dry clothes! One additional patient is more than enough for me. Speaking of which, is he still in wet clothes?"

"No," Kel replied indignantly from behind the curtain where she was changing then added in a no nonsense tone, "His rib is fractured, but his pulse is only a few beats slower than normal and he never stopped breathing on his own."

Burik acknowledged Kel's remarks before conducting his own exam using magic.

"I healed his rib, and took some of the edge off of a bad cold he apparently was developing pre-incident but he'll probably still have a slight fever. Of course, the water only made things worse. His neck muscles seemed a little strained, probably from the force of the horse's kick, and they are sure to be sore when he wakes up. There is also a bruise forming on his forehead where the hoof apparently made contact. He's extremely lucky to be alive."

Burik continued by giving Kel instructions on how to care for Dom; informing her that he was spread too thin at the moment to completely heal Dom. Luckily, Kel had previous experience from the Yamani Islands and from helping Neal and Burik on occasion. Burik reminded her how to check for a concussion before he left to take care of some other patients. When the man who had helped carry Dom popped in, Kel told him to make sure everyone made it over to the new camp before the end of the day.

Kel had left the tent a few times to check in on the moving process but every time she finished as quickly as possible. After all, someone should be there when Dom woke up and who better than the woman who silently loved him? Still, he remained unconscious and Kel was starting to really worry. Then he rustled and his eyes opened.

"Kel? How did I get here?" He said and started to sit up only to wince and collapse back into the blankets.

"What hurts the worst?"She asked, softly.

In answer, he rubbed the back of his neck gently and said, "Here."

Kel got up swiftly and went to get a warm cloth from Burik which she laid behind Dom's neck. "That should help. Now, I apparently am required to ask you some questions."

As Kel sat back down and crossed her legs, Dom said, "Go for it."

"What is your name?"

"Domitan," he chuckled softly.

There was a series of other questions, including some about his age, job, and if he remembered what happened. Dom was able to answer all of the questions easily when given a little time to think.

"Wait a minute, Kel, how come I'm in different clothes?

"You do realize that the water was very cold? I don't think anyone in this camp would be stupid enough to just let you lay there shivering with wet clothes on."

"Oh, that should have been pretty obvious;" He tried to laugh, "I'm just a little tired and disoriented, I guess."

"Normally, I would say take a nap, but I'm supposed to keep you awake for a while."

They talked about strategy and how soon Dom would be better. Dom finally began to analyze the situation and he realized that Kel was giving up valuable time to talk to and take care of him. It made him love her that much more.

There was a lull in the conversation and he said, "I need to tell you something, Kel."

**A/N: Thanks go out to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and ecspecially to my betas: Jwayk016 and Alan the Great.**

**To anyone who knows enough about horses to realize that 3 grown people would be too much wait for horses in the normal world: Please, just go with it :)**

_Thanks for reading and please review!_


	14. The Big Reveal

_**New A/N (11/4): I am so so so sorry chapter 15 is not posted yet...I've been working on it but I'm also juggling AP classes, an annoying literature teacher, an almost weekly football game, a slight case of writer's block, and plenty more. I promise, no matter what, that I will post the chapter but it may be another month or so. Thanks so much to everyone who's still willing to read.  
**__**Sorry Again,  
**__**Ori **_

**A/N: I haven't thanked my reviewers by name in a while so...thanks go to TheWackedOne, Books-Are-My-Only-Love, and vampire865 for reviewing the last chapter. This is mostly a fluff chapter so enjoy the fun before the big rescue chapter occurs (this will probably occur next chapter.)**

**Chapter 14: The Big Reveal**

_There was a lull in the conversation and he_ _said, "I need to tell you something, Kel."_

"Of course, you can tell me anything."

"I, uh…"

_Get it together, Dom! _He mentally coached himself. _Since when have you had trouble talking to Kel? I'm sure she'll understand even if she doesn't think of you that way. _He couldn't help wondering if he really did have a concussion when another voice piped up, _Kel's such a beautiful woman; how could she ever think of _you _that way?_

Taking a deep breath and gathering up all of his courage, Dom blurted, "I think I love you."

"Mhmm, that's nice," Kel mumbled absentmindedly while checking his pulse. "Wait! What did you just say?"

"I love you, Kel." The truth of those words echoed in his heart and showed in his clear blue eyes.

Kel had to fight to keep from doing a happy dance or some other such nonsense. She couldn't believe that Dom loved her, but he'd said it! Her silence confused Dom and he rationalized that she must be upset at him for jeopardizing their friendship.

A crease appeared on Dom's forehead as he tried to apologize, "I'm sor-"

Kel leaned forward and kissed the crease away before whispering, "I love you, too."

They were both wondering if the smiles on their faces would ever go away when Tobe, who had been making himself scarce lately, made an appearance.

"Kel, I decide to give you some space so that you can learn to take care of yourself and what do you do? Go jumping into freezing cold water!" Though Kel and Dom couldn't tell, Tobe was feeling quite guilty for not being there to help Kel and his anger was directed more at himself than Kel.

"I should have known you would choose to show up now." Kel said.

"Was I interrupting something?" Tobe asked, suddenly noticing the slight pink tinge to Dom's otherwise paled face. "I'll just be leaving now."

Dom laughed at Tobe's retreating form only to cough and groan as a result, bringing Kel roughly back down to reality.

"I swear, Dom, if you ever scare me like you did today and manage to survive again I'll kill you myself!"

"I'll try my best, Mother."

Seeing her chance to end the 'Mother' joke, Kel smirked, "Oh, I'm your mother? Guess I'll have to save all those kisses for someone else…"

Dom may have been weak and sore, but he wasn't about to go for that. He pulled Kel's face closer to his and lifted his head in order to gently press his lips onto hers.

Burik was only mildly surprised at the sight he found when he came to check on Dom. Kel was curled beside Dom and their hands were intertwined; they were both fast asleep.

_It's about time, _Burik thought, _I wonder who did their big reveal of emotions first…_

After that, he slipped out to nap off some of his fatigue.

Kel woke to the sound of voices. She could tell that everyone was gathering around the fire for lunch and she knew they would be wondering what the new plan was. Of course, Kel wasn't stupid. She was very aware that they would have to go on as planned; they couldn't risk being even a day late. If everything worked out, she knew Burik could finish healing Dom completely before they had to fight any Scanrans.

Carefully she extracted her hand from Dom's and walked out to the fire, stopping to stretch in front of the tent. She was astonished when quite a few of the refugees stopped her to ask about Dom without even inquiring about the plans. However, that's not to say no one did.

"Yes, we will continue to move closer every day. We'll find the Scanrans who caused this as soon as possible and the missing people, including your wife." Kel assured a worried old man.

"Thank you, Lady Knight, thank you." He replied.

A girl appeared and tugged the man away, saying that her mother was looking for him. The two left Kel wondering what her own family was doing right now. Burik soon shook her from her thought when he came up behind her.

"So, you and Dom, huh? It's about time!"

Kel smirked. "Why ever would you think there was anything going on between Dom and me?"

"Oh, so you just fall asleep holding anybody's hand?" Burik smirked right back.

"You little snoop!" Kel laughed. "You're almost as bad as my brothers."

"I was simply trying to check on my patient. Anyway, what's the plan?"

"You don't listen to camp gossip, do you? I sent it around already that we're sticking to the original."

"What about Dom?"

"By my calculations, he should be healed completely by the time we fight the Scanrans. If he isn't, I'll chain him down to keep him from trying to help us."

"Okay, but if you end up chaining him you'll have to let me help so that he can't injure himself more while he's trying to get out."

Burik was trying to keep a straight face but by the end of his sentence he was laughing at the image of Kel sitting on top of Dom while chaining him into place.

"I was speaking figuratively. I'm going to make an announcement and get food now."

Kel made a quick announcement about the plans, also mentioning that people should begin training to fight if they didn't know how or if they hadn't practiced in a while.

She then returned to the tent just in time to watch Dom wake up. He lazily opened his eyes and looked at her, a sleepy smile on his face. He was immediately captivated by her. He marveled at the sparkle of determination in her hazel eyes, still lingering from her speech, along with the shine from the blondish tint in her gorgeous brown hair. All of the staring made Kel uncomfortable as she moved to sit beside him.

"How do you feel?" She asked, hoping to distract him.

While Dom's eyes remained on hers, the look was different; no longer examining, simply keeping eye contact while speaking with her. "Better, the rib Burik healed is only a little sore now. Speaking of Burik, when are we going to tell him?"

"About us? He already knows. He supposedly came to check on you while we were both asleep and saw us holding hands, but I think it's more likely that Tobe mentioned something to him." Kel's tone was slightly irate but she wasn't really angry with Tobe; Burik would have figured it out or been told soon enough.

"How did he broach that topic with you?" Dom asked, more to continue the conversation then anything because he was pretty sure he knew how Burik would have.

"The way you would expect him to!" Kel rolled her eyes.

As if on cue, Burik walked in and announced, "Oh good, you're awake, Dom. I'm just going to check you out and heal you a bit more. You should be able stand and even walk for short periods of time after this though walking may prove to make you dizzy. However, the important thing is that you should be able to be helped onto your horse for traveling even if it won't be the most enjoyable thing in the world."

Burik quickly ran his hands inches above Dom's skin, healing the sore muscles surrounding Dom's rib and neck. Then, Burik laid his glowing hand on Dom's forehead to lower the fever from his cold.

"Thank you, Burik," Dom said and Burik turned to leave.

Just before exiting the tent, Burik turned and smirked, "You may feel a little tired in a bit, but I'm sure your nap will be much nicer now that it won't hurt to lie on your side and cuddle with Kel."

Kel probably would have been upset about the comment if she hadn't seen the smile on Dom's face. He conveniently decided he was not only a little tired but also slightly cold and asked Kel if she would come keep him warm. She laughed and called him impossible but she definitely liked the feel of his arm around her waist and his breath on her neck. Kel knew she couldn't just sleep the day away and she wasn't tired anyway, so once she was sure she wouldn't arouse Dom, she stepped outside to help with the battle training.

By the end of the next three days, Dom, along with quite a few of the other injured or ill people, was completely healed and ready for battle. The day after his accident Kel helped him up and it had been only a matter of minutes before his body ached from the jolting motion that had previously seemed so smooth but now he was as good as new, maybe even better since he had Kel. He knew he would go through the experience over and over if it meant getting Kel's kisses every morning and night.

Romance wasn't the only thing going good well for Kel; almost all of the refugees who were physically capable of fighting had been taught the basics of fighting and she was now helping teach the women how to use the fact that men tended to underestimate them to their advantage. The birds had warned Kel that an enemy was near and so they had carefully made camp and the next day their human scouts were going to go see what they would be up against.

**A/N: According to one of my friends, you guys got lucky; I usually would have had separate chapters for every day of Dom's healing with way too many details. If anyone else actually enjoys those kinds of things, I may post a compainion one-shot with more details but only if quite a few people want to read it, so let me know. Thanks for reading :)**


	15. Let's Go Kick Some Scanran Butt!

**A/N: *walks onto to stage and timidly waves hand to audience* Hi, again everybody. Please don't hurt me! Anyway, I got the chapter up! *does happy dance* Unfortunately, my first round beta has not been answering my emails and it is now too late to message my second round beta and still get this up before Thanksgiving for you guys, so this chapter is yet another unedited one. (Seriously, anyone looking for a beta job?) I'm so thankful for everyone who's ever read, reviewed, favorited, or put an alert on my story/me. I hope at least some of you are still reading even though I'm a horrible updater. Ok, I'm going to stop boring you - read on...**

**Chapter 15: Let's Go Kick Some Scanran Butt!**

The scouts had returned from their investigation of the enemy camp shortly before dinner on the same day of their departure. Kel and Dom had chosen loyal scouts who wouldn't gossip around camp before reporting their information – or at all for that matter – so no one was all that surprised when they reported straight to the two leaders' shared tent.

They had reported that this enemy was indeed the one traveling with the refugees. Not counting the captured refugees or any of the younger children, the ratio would be about three Scanrans for each of the capable people in camp. These odds were much better than Kel had expected but it still worried her; many of their fighters would most likely take the defense and just stand guard around the ones they loved. It was quite obvious to Kel and Dom that they would need to quickly free the captured refugees and they shaped their plan around this knowledge.

"Need any help?" Dom asked Kel as they both began suiting up for the rescue.

"Of course not, do you?" Kel responded as she watched him struggle with one of the clasps.

"I'm fine," He muttered stubbornly.

Kel responded by swatting his hand away and doing the clasp easily before returning to her side of the tent to get her glaive.

"Are your lock-picking ladies ready?" Dom asked a moment later, a small smile evident in his tone.

"Yes, I think the four of them will do a beautiful job making their way right to their captured friends."

Dom laughed, "So, they were able to find some make-up and clean dresses then? You really are ruthless, Kel."

She feigned innocence and let sarcasm and laughter drip into her tone and expression, "I'm sending in defenseless, beautiful ladies to fool the enemy; how much nicer can I be?"

At the thought of their assigned task, however, the laughter quickly vanished and, under her breath, she prayed for everyone's safety and success.

Soon, they were exiting the camp. A few protectors were staying behind with those incapable of fighting; Burik was one of them as he was in charge of the camp whenever Kel and Dom were gone simultaneously.

When they reached the last point where their large group could stay invisible to the Scanrans, Kel crept forward with her team of ladies. This left Dom and the others behind to listen for the signal. Kel hid behind a nearby tree while the ladies quietly sashayed their way up to the rather absentminded guard. They had been dressed to appear as women from a neutral country who were traveling.

"Sir, could you help us please? Our carriage got stuck on the road about half a mile from here and our driver is just too weak to lift it. We were wondering if perhaps you would offer some shelter for the night and then aid us in releasing our carriage," one of the prettiest ladies said.

"He looks strong enough to do it all by himself," two of the younger ones giggled, just loud enough for the guard to hear.

"Of course, ladies!" The man spoke gruffly, suddenly fully awake and with a light red twinge to his cheeks.

He quickly ushered them into the camp and Kel watched as they discreetly took in their surroundings before one of them snuck to the cages that the man had been guarding. The others quickly adjusted their steps to hide their sister from view. As soon as enough refugees had been set free, Kel gave a distinct bird call and the refugees waiting with Dom charged the camp while the remaining ladies went to help finish picking the locks.

Kel and Dom quickly found themselves thrown into battle. Somehow, Kel managed to stay with Dom. Later, she would explain that she had worried that he was playing off some remaining pain near his previously broken rib cage. Her worry was proved unreasonable but they did work well pressed back to back. They easily did their part in keeping the Scanrans at bay while the previously-captured refugees were slowly released. Some were too weak to fight, but the ones that weren't joined with fierceness only to be found in this kind of situation. In the end, Kel and Dom slowly sent tired refugees out and it ended up just being people from the original group - half of Kel's New Hopeians and the King's Own. This comparably small group faced off against the camp leader and his surrounding defenders. The final battle was tough and they lost a few men but, in the end, Kel's side prevailed.

Once all the Scanrans were dead or imprisoned, the remaining members of the prevailing side happily…raided the camp. Tents, food, clothing, medical supplies, and other helpful items were hauled back to the old camp until only Kel and Dom remained in the Scanran camp. They had kept five of the many Scanrans alive and at this point walked to the cages.

Kel's eyes sparkled with anger unseen in her expression as she said, "We're going to release you, so you can go inform whoever your new leader is that you've met with the Tortallans. I want your side to realize that our people are _not _helpless. Remember, most of our group was made of civilians but we still defeated you and your highly trained soldiers and be sure to report that the Tortallans are fierce and cunning, not weak and ignorant, as you seem to have thought."

Carefully, the Scanrans were released one by one. Dom and Kel made sure the three were sufficiently scared before making their way back to camp, not turning their backs on the Scanrans until they were well out of sight.

**A/N: I know its a little short...and I kinda sucked at the whole battle scence...but I thought that was a good stopping point and hopefully you do too. Review and I just might get the next chapter up as a Christmas present :D**


	16. Two Cantaloupes

**A/N: Merry Christmas! I said I'd have it up in time for a Christmas present so here you guys go. Just pretend I'm that friend or family member you exchange gifts with one or more days after Christmas :D**

**I have an anonymous review to reply to real quick guys, but you can skip this part...obviously:**

**SonicBlast13: Thanks so much for taking the time to review :) I'm glad you thought my story was 'sweet'. Thank goodness somebody thinks I'm a lot better than some of the other stuff out there! I know you reviewed chapter six, but this was the best way to respond and I figure you'll get here eventually, right? Haha anyway thanks again.**

**Chapter 16: Two Cantaloupes **

The return trip to New Hope was much more pleasant than the trip out to Refugee's Hollow. Though the war against the Scanrans was still unfinished, everyone in their group finally felt light-hearted and hopeful once more. After all, if a rag-tag team of refugees could defeat a group of trained Scanran warriors surely Tortall would have no problem winning. Like it had been for the other refugee's, those from Refugee's Hollow were sure to find their hope restored through the ironically named New Hope.

Meanwhile, back at New Hope, Yuki had been keeping her mind off the danger of Kel's mission by over-preparing for the impending guests. Each room had been swept, linens had been washed, and extra wood and food had been brought in. It was because of this that a celebration was quickly prepared when Kel's birds informed Neal of the success. Men were sent to hunt, women to gather, and a feast was quickly prepared.

The gates were wide open when the group arrived and the Refugee's Hollow members caught their first glimpse of their new home. Some of them were slightly shocked. While Refugee's Hollow had been an obvious fledgling camp, New Hope was a noticeably well-developed camp site. Those who had horses to stable were shocked by the superior craftsmanship that was shown and everyone was grateful to see the strongly made beds in their rooms.

Soon, every New Hopeian – new or old – was gathered in and around the dining hall. The food was passed around and everybody's stomachs were filled. It was when Dom got up to go check on his men and let his hand trail across Kel's shoulder that Yuki suddenly realized what the slight glances and unknown mutterings had been about. Dom was barely out of hearing range when she squealed,

"You told him!"

"Told who what?" Kel asked innocently.

"Told Dom that you liked him, of course!"

"What?" Neal, previously oblivious, exclaimed and the girls both laughed.

"Something like that…" Kel said.

"You didn't?" Neal choked.

"Oh, goodness, no," Kel said with a pink-tinged face.

The sun was setting by the next time Kel and Dom saw each other. Kel smiled and gently reached for Dom's hand only to have it pulled away. Confused, she looked up and saw an evil smirk on his face. _Challenge accepted, _she said to herself and again reached for his hand and failed. Dom may have had more training in evasive tactics but even he was surprised when Kel stood in front of him and acted like she was going to grab his left hand but then smartly went for his right. In response, Dom used this connection to pull her forward and kiss her lightly. Their eyes met, hazel and sapphire, and then they kissed again, the only audience a gorgeous setting sun and a widely grinning Yuki.

Tula and Akio and an elderly New Hopeian woman watched as Patina scrambled around camp with her new friend, Boria, while still clutching the teddy bear, Rosie.

"I was so proud of Boria when she gave the squad her teddy bear. I'm glad Rosie has found such a playful new owner," The woman smiled.

"I'm sure my niece will take good care of Rosie." Tula smiled, "I'm just glad she isn't letting the experience she's had get to her."

While the adults chatted about them, Boria and Patina were already planning when to play with each other as they let "Queen Rosie" reign over her kingdom of stick and stone people.

Hamah was glad to be back in a camp. While she was a tough, shrewd woman, she had missed the comfort of walls. She sat at a table with her niece, sister, and brother-in-law while holding her young nephew. She encouraged both her brother-in-law and sister to eat up. Her brother-in-law still resembled a stick from his stay with the Scanrans and her sister needed to regain her strength from the stress and having the beautiful little boy that was napping in Hamah's arms. Shortly, another man joined her and Hamah smiled up at her husband. She had missed him greatly and was relieved to see that he needed no encouragement to eat his fill. Despite his trials with the Scanrans, he still ran his hand gently through his nephew's hair and smiled at Hamah. After all, she was the star in every memory that had kept his resolve to live strong.

Yaren lounged comfortably in the room being shared by the King's Own squad. The group was happy that their mission was over so it was sure to be a night of lots of odd dares and laughter. In fact, in that very moment, the men were trying to come up with the perfect dare for Kino.

"We could have him do dare 54," One person said.

"No, we did that last time…what about dare 310?" Another suggested.

"Perfect!" The first said and Yaren was dragged into a huddle as they all discussed how to perfectly execute the dare.

While the other men laughed, Kino looked nervous. Dare 310 was not fun and of course they would make him do it in the camp. To take his mind off that he begin pondering how these men had thought up over 400 dares that were used alternately and actually memorized all the numbers.

Kerala went to join Tula, Akio, Hamah, and the rest who were in a group watching the camp children play. She was glad to be back at home with her twins even if her two little boys always reminded her of their father, her true love who was now buried who knows where. She didn't let the tears that threatened to fall deciding instead to talk to her mother. This is where the entire group was found when dare 310 occurred.

Yuki left after witnessing the kiss but returned with Neal only minutes later to find Kel and Dom talking together.

"Kel?" Yuki called.

Turning, Kel saw her friend and replied, "Yes, Yuki?"

"Would you guys like to walk with Neal and me? We've heard the King's Own is planning something."

Kel looked to Dom, they had been talking about what would happen when he had to leave, but he just smiled, "I bet it's one of the dares and I believe it was Kino's turn so this should be interesting. You wanna go, Kel?"

She loved how he asked her and readily agreed. The two couples were to be found near the group watching the children when dare 310 occurred.

Chants of "Kino, Kino, Kino!" could be heard throughout a certain cabin as Kino began the dare. He had been instructed to skip from the cabin to the dining hall, circle around the stable, and finally climb to the roof of this very cabin and make up lullabies to sing in a high pitched voice for ten minutes. All of this was to be done while wearing a wig of hay, a cleavage showing pale pink dress, and with two cantaloupes stuffed in the top to resemble breasts. Yaren and two other men in the King's own had been instructed to go ahead of Kino and start up the chants.

Taking a deep-breath, Kino rapidly skipped his way to the dining hall while mentally cursing the genius who thought up this dare. The chants that had been going strong before he arrived grew in volume and were punctuated by laughter and gasps. Carefully, he turned and began skipping even faster toward the stables.

"Stop!" At the sound of his commander's deep voice, Kino stopped directly in front of Dom, looking up fearfully.

Kel and the other nearby onlookers doubled over with laughter as Dom made Kino spin around in circles before sending a very dizzy man on his way.

"I love this dare," Dom laughed.

Nearby, two of his men overheard and came over carrying a sapphire dress. "Sir, we believe you were next in line and we have had many requests for a repeat of this dare so…"

"Not going to happen," Dom said.

"Oh, but I thought you loved this dare," Kel smirked and dragged out the o sound in 'loved'.

"Yes, don't you love it," the two men chorused.

"Uh," Dom didn't like being ganged up on and searched frantically for an excuse, "That dress wouldn't look good on me anyway."

"Oh but it would," Yuki intervened.

"She's right, it'll compliment your gorgeous eyes," Kel winked at Dom as she spoke.

"Fine, fine, let's go listen to Kino sing and then I'll take the stupid cantaloupes and change!"

"Good boy," Kel teased and kissed his cheek only to find herself quickly flung over his shoulder.

"But you, missy, are going to dress me,"

Kel blushed but didn't comment as he allowed her to scramble onto his back so she could watch Kino sing.

***Twenty minutes later***

Kel carefully positioned the cantaloupes in the top of Dom's dress before pushing him out of his room.

"What, no good luck kisses?"

"Sorry, Domtina, I don't kiss girls," Kel said before proceeding to run out the door, knowing Dom would chase after her.

She followed her carefully planned route so that every person in the camp got a good view of Dom before leading him to the King's Own cabin where his men were waiting with a ladder. Laughter was rampant as Dom sung loudly in the worst impression of a girl ever before quickly returning to his room and changing back into his normal clothes. When Kel went to bed that night, there were two cantaloupes sitting on her pillow, a fact she laughed at before sitting them outside of Dom's dorm. She fell asleep knowing that their relationship would at least always be interesting.

**A/N: So, wow, this is the end...Sure I'll post an epilouge eventually but this is the last normal chapter. I hope the grammar wasn't too bad - that's one thing I'm happy about, no more dealing with betas that take forever to respond. Five days is a long enough wait, right? Anyway thanks to everyone who has ever or will ever do so much as look at my story even anyone who hated it. I appreciated all of you, especially those who reviewed ;) *whispers* Don't tell the others but you're my favorites. Anyway, goodbye for now, I'll talk you once more when I post the epilouge and then none of you ever have to hear from me again. Oh, a little request...if you think I left anything to open let me know and I'll try to resolve it in the epilouge.**

*****Important: This story will now be marked 'COMPLETE'*****


	17. Epilogue

**A/N: Ah, so it's done. Finally completely finished. And I can be happy(: I am quite aware that I'm not the best writer but if I've made just one person smile - which I am sure I have - then all of these chapters were worth it. I hope you've enjoyed this and thanks so much for sticking with the story especially if you reviewed - good or bad - at some point along the way.**

**Epilogue**

**Two Years Later**

"Yuki, I know I'm always calm and never girly, but today's the day." Kel sucked in a deep breath and let it out in a rush of words. "It's today, today, today!"

"Done now?" Yuki smiled back.

"I think so."

A knock sounded on the door and Neal popped his head in to say that everyone was just waiting on them. Yuki left to take her place and Kel looked in the mirror one last time. On a dare, she had allowed her short hair to grow out all the way to her shoulders but this was only one of the few times it had come out of a tight bun. It hung in graceful curls, half clipped back with her mother's gold hairpiece. Her makeup was done natural and a sapphire blue stone hung on a gold chain around her neck. The dress, however, was the most breathtaking. Infused with gold-colored threads, the white material clung tightly to her normally-hidden curves but ended in a slight poof. None of this was the best part; the best would be in the next few moments when she finally walked down the aisle.

She opened the door and found her father, Yuki, and the flower girl waiting. The music began and the last set of doors between her and that blessed moment opened. It took less than a heartbeat for her eyes to lock with his. _Dom, _she whispered mentally and began walking. The whole walk their eyes never parted and it was a miracle Kel did not trip in the unusual clothes. Then it really happened. The evening was a blur – her father handing her off, the vows she and Dom had written, the kiss, their first dance, and of course their undefiled wedding bed.

**Three Years Later**

"Are you alright, Kel?" Dom asked.

"Just another contraction," Kel gritted her teeth. "Be nice in there, babies." Then she couldn't help it, she moaned.

"That's it, I'm getting the midwife."

"No!"

"I can't have you go into labor without her."

"No…I mean…they're coming…now!"

The shock lasted only a minute on Dom's face before he carefully swept his wife up and carried her as gently as possible to the nearby midwife's house. The labor was long, and painful, and dangerous. One child was bad enough the first time but Kel was having twins. Dom paced outside the room, every sound Kel made terrifying him. What seemed an eternity later the midwife stepped out.

"You have a healthy son and daughter, sir."

He half-smiled, "And Kel?"

"She'll be fine, sore and worn out, but fine. You can come in now."

Kel was holding their children when he came in; her face shone with sweat but she announced gracefully, "Dom, meet our children, Alden and Jada of Masbolle.

**Twelve Years Later**

"Alden, Jada, Nika, are you ready?" Kel called her three children.

Nika, age eight, came running down the stairs, but the two older twins walked. After all, they were the ones about to become pages and wanted to show maturity. Jada, especially, was worried. Girls were still outnumbered as knights, but Kel and Dom had tried to reassure her. Who could turn away the legendary Keladry of Mindelan's eldest daughter?

They walked outside of the house to find Dom had prepared all four of the horses - Nika would ride with Kel. As she helped Nika get situated Kel thought of the differences between her and the twins. Nika did not wish to become a knight – she would one day be an artist and bring about peace with beauty rather than war. The twins, too, were different. Alden was every bit the same as little page Kel had been; determined to prove himself through knighthood and in love with war. On the other hand, Jada was joining out of passion for change – she wanted to change the world by changing knighthood itself even if she wasn't sure how yet. Kel was so proud.

Dom kissed her quickly – a kiss that was so simply the equivalent to a thousand words – and then they both mounted their horses and began the ride.


End file.
